May Be Something More
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Damon wants to convince that Elena does love him. His way of coaxing her in his is good looks and charm. See how he pulls it off in the shower and other places, even if Stefan is a few rooms away. DXE M for sexual content and some language
1. Shower Time

A/N: This was just an idea that I got and since I'm mostly a DamonXElena fan I wanted to write this. I don't know if you guys like this kind of Damon, he's hurt and needs some loving. That's all he really wants. Even it may mean rape. Hope you guys like it.

Stefan was fast asleep, which I found really hard to believe. I'd never seen him in a deep sleep before. He was kind of cute this way. I slipped out from the sheets and pulled one of his shirts on and went in search for a bathroom in this place. My body was covered in last night's well last nights sweat and I needed a good shower to feel clean again. Not to say that Stefan made me feel dirty. I smiled at the thought at how much Stefan really cared about me. He was such a romantic. I found the nearest bathroom and started the water turning it at a nice warm temperature. I looked at my body finding a few bruises forming on my arms and thighs. Another blush rose to my cheeks. Those weren't bad bruises though, those were from Stefan. He was stronger than he thought. I didn't mind them but once he saw them he would probably go on an apologizing rant. I stripped myself of the very little clothing that I was wearing to start out with and stepped into the warm water. It felt so good against my skin. If there was any place other than in Stefan's arms I'd rather spend most of my time would be under the down pour of an early morning shower. My hair grew damp and the bathroom started to fog. Stefan wouldn't be up for a while so I had plenty of time for this nice shower.

Damon's Point of View

The shower was running already, I checked my clock to find that it was 7:00 in the morning. Usually Stefan wasn't up until 9:00 most mornings. I crawled out of bed wearing a pair of sweat pants shuffling into the bathroom.

"Stefan? What are you doing up so early," my eyes adjusted to the new light. There wasn't much that I was able to see because the bathroom was so fogged up.

"Stefan what did I tell you about running the water so hot," I stepped closer to the shower and found that Stefan wasn't taking a shower, no not at all. I nearly fell over with shock as to who was in my shower. The water ran over her body and her hair flowed down her back. She was beautiful and the thing was she didn't seem to notice that I was standing right there staring at her with a blank look on my face. Elena was in my shower naked, wet and unaware. It didn't take me very long to strip myself of the clothes I was wearing and pin her to the wall. I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful, I loved her and wanted her to be mine. I must of have really startled her because she gasped and nearly screamed.

"Damon!" I covered her mouth and pressed my body against hers feeling every single inch of her warm body. A slow deep groan erupted from me. I couldn't help that either. Elena pressed her palms to my chest trying to shove me off. She was no match against my strength. My little brother was upstairs sleeping in his bed while his girlfriend was soon to be ravished like never before by the better brother. "Damon no, please don't do this," She begged looking into my eyes. I couldn't move and that involved moving away. Feeling her like this was unlike anything I'd ever felt. "Damon get off of me. I'll yell for Stefan and he'll be here in a second," My hands moved down her body. Everything I was doing right now I couldn't help, I was just acting on instinct and right now this was purely vampire instinct. I bent down so I could speak in a whisper.

"Just let it happen Elena please, just let me show you how I can love you," I breathed heavily into her taking her hips in my hands and pulling them towards me. She froze herself but didn't push or try and pull away.

"Let me take care of you Elena, I can take care of you just as much as my brother can, maybe even more," I pressed my lips to her neck. She gasped once more thinking that I was going to have a morning snack. I would not do that to her. I would never dream of such a thing. I didn't want to taste her blood, I wanted to taste her sweet warm skin.

"Damon, don't please stop this. It's wrong, I don't love you," Those words were cold and harsh it only stopped me for a few seconds. That didn't stop my lips from moving to hers. Elena tried to push my face from hers but I wouldn't stop. I wanted to pleasure her and let her know what I felt like. She would never know anything else other than my brother and I just couldn't have that. It wasn't fair that I wasn't given a chance.

"Elena, just give me a chance, you'll never know how you really feel until you let it happen and just give in," I turned her so she was facing the wall and pressed her against the wall only gently. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her.

"Damon," she sounded like she was crying. I couldn't help myself. I took the plunge. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. She gasped loudly and I heard her. I heard a moan slip from those precious lips of hers. I pressed in deeper. I could feel her heart beat. She was so beautiful. I tilted her head to the side and took her lips in mine caressing her bottom lip with my tongue. She was sweeter than anything I've ever tasted. Pulling out carefully not to hurt her I dug back into her body harder and faster than before. A groan fell from my lips and her body trembled. She no longer protested, but she didn't seem to like it as much as I was.

"Please Elena I'm asking you to at least try and enjoy this,"

"You're a monster," She was definitely crying right now but that wasn't going to make me stop. That stung a little. She always knew the right thing to say to hurt me to my core. I thrust deeper into her warm body.

"You know you like it," I growled into her ear lightly nibbling her ear lobe. Another gasp from Elena. My hands swooped around and cupped her perk breasts comfortably in my palms. I massaged them, causing each nipple to harden under my touch. "You can't resist it Elena, you know you love being touched this way," My hip movements became faster and more rapid. I pulled out quickly and turned her so she was facing me. I slammed her up against the shower wall. Enough will being gentle. Her rude comments were enough to tell me that I didn't have to be gentle anymore. Beside I was getting more of a reaction from her with me being rough. I pressed her hip up against my own and buried myself within her body once more. I stared deeply into her eyes and the water rained down upon us.

"Hope you like it rough," I flashed my cocky grin at her making her blush. Her eyes fell shut as I repeatedly pounded into her faster and faster. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I took that as a good sign and kept my fast pace.

"Damon," This time she moaned it, it wasn't a stop what your doing, it was a "Don't stop, that feels amazing" way of saying my name. Our bodies met over and over until I was almost to the breaking point. She was in that same exact position. I had to pull out before it was too late. Elena adjusted her hips slightly and that slight movement was enough to send me over the edge. I collapsed on top her, not crushing her, but our bodies were right on one another and I came. I came inside her body triggering her release. I placed my hand over her mouth before she moaned a little too loud. Her contractions encircled me and made it hard to think. The only thing that I was thinking right now was that I had just had sex with my brother's girlfriend and she was the one that I loved. All I hoped was that she loved me back. There was a short pause between us, a moment of silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I pulled out of her and just stared not believing what I had just done. She was probably thinking the same thing because she covered her mouth and looked around quickly coming up with a reason why she didn't stop this in the first place.

"What have I done? I can't believe it, get out," She was ordering me out of my own shower.

"Elena," I placed my hands on her face. I couldn't help but smile. "I know what's right in here," I touched the tip of my finger to the spot over her heart. "That what just happened wasn't for nothing. I know there is something in there and I'm going to do everything in my power to get it out," I kissed her on the forehead and stepped out of the shower leaving her with that thought. That wasn't just an early morning fuck. It was something more.

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you liked it. I was thinking of doing a one shot, but now that I think of it I may continue it. What do you guys think? Does it have potential? Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	2. Damon The Eggs

My mind was numb and some parts of my body were still a little weak from the little adventure in the shower. I wasn't sure what to think of what happened. I felt sick to my stomach for letting something like that happen, I could have easily stopped it, but I let it happen. I let Damon take advantage of me, even when Stefan was right in the house that was just wrong.

"What are you doing up this early?" I was too busy thinking to realize that I ended up in Stefan's room where he was lying comfortably in bed with the sheets resting in his lap and his bare chest exposed to me. I got even more sick looking at him and knowing that I had just cheated on him.

"I was just getting a shower, I thought I needed one," He ushered me back into bed with him but I stayed on top of the covers and rested against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wait for me to get up? We could have taken one together," He pressed a kiss to the top of my head lightly laughing into my hair.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't want to wake you," I wondered how long it was going to take him until he realized that I wasn't myself, that there wasn't something right. He tenderly stroked my hair a little longer before throwing himself out of bed and getting dressed.

"Come on, I have a big day planned for you," I was hoping that it didn't involve Damon, I wasn't in the mood to be around him after what happened. He gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. A feeling I wish I could just ignore. I changed into some clothes and headed downstairs. My brain was still fogged up from earlier and it took me a while to notice that there was another me standing in the hall looking at me and it wasn't my reflection. Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Her hair was curled and it bounced as she walked closer to me.

"I'm going to help you guys out since you clearly need it, I thought I may stay a while," she flashed a grin in my direction. I didn't want her in the house, the only thing she was able of doing was bringing corruption towards Damon and Stefan.

"Good morning Elena, Katherine," Damon's brow furrowed at the sight of his old ex girlfriend and just speaking her name. He was perfectly fine with saying my name. In fact he had a sort of pep in his step as he walked past me. I glared at him. He was giving too much away. Sooner or later Stefan would be able to tell what was going on due to my strange mood and Damon's happy one. He was never in this good of mood, especially when Katherine was in the house.

"What is she doing here? Why can't you just send her out of here?" I complained to Damon, looking at him just sent shivers running through my core. He grinned because he saw the red flow into my cheeks.

"I wish I could, but it's not that easy to get rid of her, even throwing her into a burning church didn't do anything," I thought of that moment and the tomb. She got out of both so there really wasn't any hope of getting her out of this house if she didn't want to. Katherine always got what she wanted.

"What are you after? You wouldn't be here for no reason there is something that you want," I stared her down doing my best to intimidate the vampire. I don't think it worked but it was worth a shot. She stepped closer to me with the same cocky grin on her face that made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm here because I want to be, to visit old friends and help them out. If you don't like it, tough," Damon separated us with his hands.

"That's enough. It's too early to be arguing. Katherine why don't you help yourself some blood downstairs," Damon flashed his eyes down at me. He wanted to be alone with me again. Now I wished for Katherine to stay. She paused a moment looking between Damon and I. I saw a light bulb go off above her head I swear I saw it. Her mouth fell open slightly in realization.

"Oh I see what's going on here, that's not hard to see at all," She smiled and headed towards the basement. "I'll leave you two love birds alone," I looked around frantically trying to come up with some sort of comeback to defend my place with Stefan and to prove that there was nothing going on between Damon and I, but nothing came out soon enough. As soon as Katherine was out of eye sight Damon was on me.

"Damon don't, not here and definitely not right now, Stefan could walk in at any moment," Damon paused and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hear running water," He bent his head down pressing his lips to my neck softly. "I don't think he'll be walking in any time soon," No matter if we were going to be interrupted or not, Katherine could come back and see us and she would tell Stefan just so she could ruin my life and have him to herself. I knew that's what she wanted all along and that was probably what she was doing here right now. What was stopping her then? If she clearly knew that there was something going on between Damon and I she could have her way with Stefan, but the thing was. Stefan wasn't going to give in that easily. He hated Katherine more than any other creature on this planet and there was no way that he was ever going back to her when he had me. It was like I was the new Katherine. Both Damon and Stefan wanted her back in 1864 and now they had both moved on. She was a thing of the past while I was the new Katherine. His hands slowly moved down around my hips and moving back.

"Damon, please not now I don't want anyone to see," As much as I liked the attention that I was getting from him, getting it right now wasn't my intention. He gripped my ass tugging me towards his crotch. I blushed bright red when my hips pressed against his.

"I know you like it Elena, don't think I don't know," He touched his finger to my nose and pushed me back against the wall digging the bulge in his pants into my thigh. That about made me moan, I held it back and got my head back on straight pushing him off of me.

"Not now Damon, I mean it. I don't want Stefan to find out," He stayed off me for a little while and we stood there kind of awkwardly wondering if Katherine was going to come back upstairs or if Stefan was going to come from downstairs.

"Stefan? Are you almost ready?" I asked hoping that he would be down here soon because I wasn't sure how much longer Damon was going to be able to hold out. He tromped down the steps and came towards me, but not before he stopped and got a good long look at his brother.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. Damon didn't like that and his face turned angry in an instant.

"Don't I have a right to be in a good mood Stefan? You're not the only one that can be happy," He flashed his ice blue eyes at me and proceeded to the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast," I thought that we had school today, but it took me a moment to register that it was Saturday. Damon walked away, but not happy that I was in Stefan's arms. Damon knew what was truly in my heart and sad enough to say that I knew what my heart lusted and loved, but I wasn't ready to admit it to myself just yet.

"How did you sleep, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yet?" He pushed some of my hair out of my face and cupped the side of my face with both hands. I was avoiding eye contact and of course he took notice to everything little thing. "Is something going on Elena? Is there something that you're not telling me?" He pressed on wanting answers. He knew that there wasn't something right.

"Stefan, you're up, I didn't think you two would be getting out of bed this early," Katherine was at the top of the steps with a half empty bag of blood in her hands and that stupid smile on her face. Maybe we looked alike, but there was a lot about us that was completely different. Her smile and attitude were the first things that came to mind.

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to leave," She stepped forward, her high heels making noise each time she took a step.

"You know you love me being here? Besides I'm here to help all of you poor innocent souls. You have no idea what you're getting into and I'm the only one who has a good idea what to do with the Original's so it's probably best that you keep me around Stefan," She always had a way of sounding so smart. She knew what she was talking about. If I was to play her at chess there was no doubt that she would win. Katherine was always one step ahead of me, ahead of everyone.

"I'm going to see if Damon needs any help in the kitchen," I locked eyes with Katherine again and she knew what was on my mind. She knew every little thing that was going on here. I stepped out and let them alone. Maybe it was for the better in my case.

"That's not the only reason that you're here Katherine, I know you and I know that our protection isn't the only thing you're looking for," Stefan's had a stern look on his face. He wasn't going to give into Katherine. He had trained himself over the years knowing that she was nothing but a manipulating bitch. There were still feelings buried underneath though. Feelings like love didn't just go away over time. They never did. She got close to Stefan. As close as Damon was to Elena earlier this morning.

"You know what I want Stefan, I thought we went over this already," She breathed into his ear. "I know how you feel about me and yes I know that you love Elena, but if I were you I'd watch out. I would be extra careful," What Stefan didn't know was that she was talking about Elena going with Damon. The only half that Stefan heard was that she was trying to get her hands on him.

"And I think I've told you that I never loved you Katherine. I never did and I never will, end of story, so if the whole trying to help us out was just a lie and a disguise, it's not going to work because Elena and I love each other very much," He poked her in the shoulder. "And that isn't going to change anytime soon, so you better get used to it," Katherine didn't do anything but smile. Stefan was the only one out of the loop.

"Whatever Stefan, but if you wouldn't mind, would you step outside for a while. I would like to try and have a civilized conversation with you," She lent her hand out for him to take. He paused for a moment and gave a longing look into the kitchen and decided that Elena would be fine and there was no way that Katherine was going to get under his skin.

Elena's Point of View

Damon was mixing eggs in a bowl and putting bacon on the skillet.

"I didn't know you could cook," He was startled by my entrance and smiled seeing me again.

"It's not that hard, it only requires a little heat," He clicked on the burner and put the eggs on. His eyes darted to the direction where I came from where Katherine and Stefan were and within seconds he had me on top of the counter, legs spread open and his lips attached to mine. I was about to shove him off again, but he was stronger than me and his lips were so inviting and sweet. Not to mention he smelled amazing from the shower earlier and just the good man smell. I was taken in by all of that and found it hard to breathe correctly. He pulled away and smiled happy to see the effect that he had on me.

"I told you, you liked it," He kissed me again running his hands down my thighs moving inwards. The feeling of his hands in that area made the blood run to that one spot, leaving my head and making me dizzy and lightheaded.

"Damon," That was supposed to be a stop "Damon" but it came out wrong making him slip his hand into my jeans and enter my underwear. "Don't," I breathed wanting him to stop.

"Don't what Elena?" His eyes were dark and he aroused. It didn't take him long to get in this state when it came to getting into my pants. "Stop, okay can do," He grinned slipping his fingers into my body moving them around quickly rubbing the sensitive spot of my woman hood with his thumb. He moved it in a slow circle bringing a moan from me. It only egged him on even more. There was a foul scent in the kitchen followed by smoke. I had to try and think as to what that could possibly be.

"Damon, the eggs," I blurted out. I tipped my head back against the cupboards and basked in his steady slender fingers.

"Don't worry about them, we can always make more," He growled using his other hand to undo his jeans button and zipper and pushing his boxers out of the way.

"Not now, Damon, Stefan, Katherine," I was only able to get a few words past my lips. I was so engulfed in pleasure right now full sentences couldn't come out.

"Would you shut up and stop worrying, Katherine has taken care of it," He shoved his whole length into my pulling me off the counter part ways to get himself inside. The quick thrust took me off guard and caused me to moan. "_Damonnnn"_ My head fell against his shoulder. His hips thrust quickly pounding into me right here in the kitchen on the counter. He was like a rough wild animal and his eyes grew dark. His vampire instinct was kicking in. I wasn't going to lie but he looked sexy like this. The lust burned inside and found myself allowing him to take complete control of me. It wasn't long until I couldn't control the sounds coming from my mouth and the tingling sensation running from my spine up to my brain sending my body to shut down for a few seconds and let the pleasure sweep through me. That exactly what happened. All went numb, I couldn't think and I guess the only thing that was functioning was my vocal cords because out came a loud scream that I couldn't stop. Damon growled his orgasm took over. A sensation of pain and pleasure washed through me. It wasn't until a few seconds after he did it that Damon had bit into my shoulder drawing only a little blood. It felt good so I allowed it. We got our breath back and looked into each other's eyes. He only grinned his eyes going back to the perfect blue that I fell in love with.

"That's number two for Damon and Elena," He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'm not even close to being finished with my persuading you," This was his way of trying to get me to be with him instead of Stefan and frankly, it was working.

A/N: Hee Hee! I loved this chapter, I just loved how it turned out and personally I liked the lemon that I just had to throw in there for you guys! Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me, they were just lovely and I knew I had to update as soon as possible so I did and here it is! Hope you like it!


	3. Thick Blanket

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I've wanted to, so to make it up to you guys I made this one extra long for all yall! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites. Love all you and hope you like my story so far! Team Damon :P

Damon pulled me off the counter and kept his hands at my waist.

"No more of that Damon, I'm serious, I don't want to get caught," He leaned in licking my neck tenderly.

"Or do you?" He hushed. I didn't want to get caught just because I didn't want to see Stefan hurt and angry at the same time, but sooner or later I was going to have to face the truth.

"No, I don't Damon, now if you would please let me help you finish breakfast for all of us, and no more funny business," I pointed my finger in his face. The eggs and the bacon that he had started were burnt and ready to get thrown out. I told him to watch the eggs, but he was a little preoccupied with me.

Stefan and Katherine.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about or where you just trying to get my attention again?" Stefan accused of his old ex girlfriend, he knew that she was never up to any good. In fact Stefan didn't know what she was doing right now. This was a distraction because she was helping Damon out on this. Katherine hated Elena because she was with Stefan. Damon hated his brother because he was with Elena. They wanted to change that right away and with a little bit of scheming and teasing it would probably all work out just fine. Katherine stared Stefan down for a few seconds with her hands on her hips.

"You know that I love you Stefan, but I'm not just trying to be with you. I want to talk to you. I know that you don't trust me and you have every right not to trust me, but I want us to get along because I'm going to be here for a while and if I'm going to stay here I don't' want to argue all the time," She stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest. "You are dashing looking, but I guess I'm going to hold out on trying to be with you and just try and be friends again," No matter what Katherine had to say, Stefan wasn't going to give into her easily. If he was it was going to take something big to happen between him and Elena, something like Elena being caught with his brother.

Elena's point of view.

I acted casual around Damon as we cooked breakfast, every now and then he would brush past me sending a wave of pleasure running through me, or he would lightly grope my ass when I wasn't looking. I gave him a glaring look, but he knew that I liked it. Stefan returned with Katherine right behind him. She smiled at Damon and he grinned right back. They were planning something that they weren't going to tell me. I could see it the way that they looked at one another. Damon and Katherine got along about just as well as her and Stefan, but when it came to getting what they wanted then they worked well together.

"Smells like you burnt something Damon, did you get distracted?" I quickly looked at Katherine. It was like she knew every little thing that went on between Damon and I. Stefan came to my side wrapping an arm around my waist. I noticed that ever since I woke up, Stefan hasn't tried to really kiss me. Was there something going on with him that he wasn't telling me? Or was it just the way that I was acting that told him now wasn't the best time to be kissing?

Damon smiled at Katherine's comment. "No I didn't get distracted, and if I was," I slapped Damon on the shoulder and interrupted. He didn't need to say anything more. "I was yelling at him and the eggs burnt," I eyed him and then my eyes flickered to Stefan hopping that I wasn't giving anything away. I was on edge this morning making sure that everything I said was thought through carefully before being spoken.

"Yes, she was definitely yelling," I wanted to slap him, and I found my cheeks growing red again. This wasn't a good environment to be around right now. I needed to get away from Damon while Stefan was in the room. He didn't care whether I got caught or not. Neither did Katherine, they were actually hoping for it.

"Stefan, I'd like to talk with you a moment," Breakfast was almost done and really I didn't have anything that I wanted to talk to him about.

"Yeah sure Elena what is it?" He crossed his arms and leaned into me trying to pay more attention to what I was saying.

"Can we go away and do something today, or something, I just want to get out of here," I whined leaning against his chest. He grinned pulling me close.

"Of course anything, where do you want to go?" I couldn't really think of one place in particular. I just needed to get away.

"Let's go to a movie tonight, like a couple," I grinned. He smiled and looked thoughtful elsewhere.

"Well it is a beautiful day and I'm sure tonight would be even prettier, why not go to a drive in movie where we can all snuggle on the grass," Damon stepped into the conversation smiling and practically bouncing for joy. Stefan looked as if he was about to argue with his brother and then paused.

"You know that's not a half bad idea? What do you think Elena, I know they are showing something tonight, it's Saturday," The only drive in movie theater was a good hour away. If Stefan was willing to drive that far then I guess I was up for anything.

"Yeah that sounds like fun? What are you going to do tonight then Damon? Play board games with Katherine I suppose," I teased with him. There was no way that he was going with us tonight. He crinkled his brow.

"Are you crazy Elena, don't think that I would miss out on something like this, I'm going with you guys, this should be fun," Damon brought us into a group a hug.

"Don't think that I'm going to miss out on this fun either," Katherine joined in. I was hopping for a night just with Stefan, but I never really got anything I wanted. Everyone else just made my choices for me.

We all piled into my car Damon and Katherine in the back and Stefan driving while I stayed in the passengers seat. Damon was ushering with eyes that he wanted me to join him in the back, but then that would be way to suspicious. The car ride started off perfectly fine and everyone was behaving just fine like normal adults, but that didn't last too long when Damon started poking fun at me from behind and making really bad jokes.

"Elena, did you bring a blanket to lay on?" He asked.

"In fact I did Damon, so that Stefan and I could lay on it together," I shot back with my smart remark. I knew that Damon wanted to share a blanket with me tonight and something told me that he was going to get his way because it usually ended up that way. That's what he and Katherine had in common, they always got what they wanted.

"Don't worry Elena, I brought a really big blanket to lay on so that I keep nice and warm, because from the looks of it the one you brought isn't going to keep you very warm," Stefan jumped in on this one. I think he was starting to catch on that there was something going on now. It took him long enough.

"Don't worry Damon, she got me to cuddle up with incase she get's cold," He squeezed my hand a little harder to prove his point. It was a nice thought, but I found my heart falling for Damon and being cuddled in his arms wouldn't be so bad. The rest of the drive there Damon was pinking on me and Katherine wasn't helping. She was just adding things in to make it worse.

I was so thankful that we made it there and got a good spot. We had about 30 minutes until the movie started.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and drink, do you want to set up the blanket?" Stefan asked his arm wrapped around my waist. I nodded pulling hair out of my face.

"Sure," He kissed my forehead and headed off. I couldn't help but notice that Katherine followed him, but Damon didn't. He threw down his big thick blanket that looked really inviting.

As soon as Stefan and Katherine were past a few cars and on they're way to get food Damon once again was right up against me holding me now. His touch sent chills through me.

"I was hoping that he'd leave you alone like this again," He grinned looking at my lips for a really long time before diving in and pressing a warm passionate kiss against them. I let it happen because I actually enjoyed how sweet and loving the kiss was. It wasn't like before when the kisses were rough and forced.

"Damon, what's going to happen when you get caught?" I asked standing perfectly still.

"Well, I'll be the one in trouble not you and then we he throws himself at my throat to try and rip it apart you can stop him and defend me," He grinned showing his pearly white teeth. I rolled my eyes and kind of laughed. I hoped that Stefan wouldn't find out that way but if he wasn't careful then it may end up that way.

"Just be careful when you touch me," I smiled moving my hand down his chest and even a little lower. His face went from smiling to serious. I knew he loved my touch and craved it almost. It felt wrong to do it, but I liked the feeling of doing it. I liked to be bad sometimes, that's something that I got from Katherine too, there was a little bit of bad in me. Damon got his head on straight after I had my little hand tease and wrapped both arms around me pulling me down onto his inviting soft blanket. He placed soft kisses along my neck and all over my face. I giggled as his hands pushed the hair out of my face. He really was beautiful.

"I love it when you laugh," His lips were on mine again. He pulled me up against him holding me close. The kiss was playful, his tongue parted my lips bringing my own tongue into the picture. He tasted so good. It was a mixture of his good male scent and probably his laundry detergent. I wasn't really sure what made his lips so inviting and make them taste so good. I loved kissing him. I never really knew what to suspect with Damon.

Stefan and Katherine

"Why didn't you stay back there? Why do you have to follow me everywhere I go? Don't you know I don't like you?" It was a little harsh for Stefan. But he didn't like her. At least he was putting on a good lie to tell himself that he didn't like her.

"Stefan why are you so mean to me, I never really did anything to hurt you," This made him burst out into laughter.

He pointed at her and kind of smiled. "You never did anything to me did you? You were sleeping with my brother and I think that would be considered cheating and that's doing something to me Katherine," She leaned against his arm. They ordered the food already and were just waiting for it to be done.

"Can't you forgive me, Stefan that was a long time ago and my feelings haven't changed for you. I never loved Damon, he was just someone to play with. I always loved you," No matter how many times she said it, he wasn't going to believe it. She was going to have to do a lot more than just words to prove her love to him.

He sighed and stared her down. "I'm done with you, I'm with Elena and there is nothing that's going to change that. The only way that I could ever possibly be with you is if maybe if Elena and I broke up and that's never going to happen so don't hold your breath Katherine," Katherine was smiling. It was going to happen and she was going to make it happen because she has done it once before.

"You know that I've broken you two up before Stefan, and I can just as easily do it again," He looked at her a little surprised. Stefan had blocked that part out of his memory. He didn't want to remember the time when he wasn't with Elena.

"Don't you start anything Katherine, I swear," She put her hands up in defense.

"Don't worry Stefan I won't do anything, I just know that it will happen, I don't think I'll have to do anything. I will prove to you though Stefan that I love you, and I know you love me as much as you deny it" The food was ready just as Katherine was walking back to the car were Damon and Elena were in each other's arms looking at things on the internet.

Elena's Point of View

I didn't mind having him on my back and really close to my face. It was sort of comfortable. Damon wanted to show me some funny video's on YouTube but he insisted on being inches away from me.

"Better get up, Stefan should be on his way," Katherine took a seat on the blanket and got comfortable. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. I pulled away from Damon and he reluctantly got off of me. I went and threw down Stefan's blanket and stared at it for a minute. It was really thin and small. I don't know what I was thinking when it came to picking this blanket. Stefan handed me some food and kissed me on the cheek. I hope that he wouldn't smell Damon all over me. I prayed that he wasn't paying that much attention to his nose. I looked back over at Damon who was facing the screen, but he was staring at me with his big eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking. That his blanket was better than Stefan's.

Stefan and I cuddled up on the blanket and I knew the damp grass would only take time until it hit my clothes. Stefan was warm, but there was something about his embrace that wasn't the same as Damon's. Maybe I was going out of my mind, but there was no doubt that I was falling out of love with Stefan and in love with his brother Damon. Damon knew it too. Damon's blanket was big enough that we all ended up on his trying to keep me warm. Katherine wasn't trying to keep me warm, she couldn't care less about me, but Damon was on one side with his body pressed against mine while Stefan was on the other side doing the very same with a frown on his face. He didn't like how close I was to Damon.

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to keep the wind from her, don't get worked up," Damon smiled his hand was right up against mine and he was playing with my fingers and trying to slip his hand into my own. Stefan wouldn't be able to see, but some how he would know. I think it was from the stupid grin on Damon's face that gave it away. I ended up falling asleep half way through the second movie. The next thing I knew I was in the back seat leaning against Damon while I slept. I woke slowly to find Katherine in the passengers seat and Stefan driving us home. I wasn't sure how Damon got away with this one but I was ok.

"Go back to sleep, we have a while until we get you home," Damon whispered softly. His soft voice lolled me back into sleep and the next thing I remember was Stefan carrying me up into bed.

"Thanks for bringing her home Stefan," Aunt Jenna had a fire going and a glass of wine in front of her. Her and Rick were still done with because of trust complications. I felt so bad for Rick. It wasn't easy to tell your girlfriend that your ex-wife is a vampire. I felt for him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," I whispered to Stefan. I was still pretty tired. A good long nights rest would do me some good.

"Don't be Elena, it's fine. Did you have fun?" He placed me on top of my bed and hovered above me. I slowly nodded and grinned. It was a lot of fun, a great time to get away from things.

"I loved it," his smile was soft but not convincing. Something was bothering him and I didn't really want to ask because I think I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Elena, sleep well," He kissed me gently and pulled away quickly with a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly wondering if I'd done something wrong.

"Elena? Have you been drinking," The blood drained from my face. That must have been what I tasted when I kissed Damon. I didn't think he'd been drinking anything. I had to lie.

"I may have had a little bit," I grinned childishly hoping he would believe me. He sighed and relaxed. "Ok, I'll forgive you this time but why?" That was a very good question.

"I just wanted to calm down the nerves, I don't like spending that much time around Katherine," Good excuse. He accepted it and wished me goodnight. I slowly slipped out of my clothes and got under the covers in only my panties. I had this weird thing where it was just more comfortable to sleep without a top on, or anything on for that matter. It was freeing. Hopefully I wasn't going to have any visitors tonight.

Stefan and Damon

They returned home with Katherine in the back.

"Is there something going on between you and Elena?" Stefan asked his brother as soon as they got into the house. Damon had to keep from smiling and look like he knew nothing that his brother was asking him.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on with us. Why would you think that?" He turned around and went into the library plopping down on the couch.

"Because I kissed Elena tonight and she had alcohol on her breath, she doesn't usually drink," Stefan was blaming his brother on this and was already thinking of the worst.

"What? I gave her a little something to drink earlier before we left I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Damon spoke acting as if it was natural to give someone something to drink. It wasn't normal for Elena. Stefan sighed with his hands on his hips like a girl. "Trust me if there was something going on between us, you would know about it. She's my friend Stefan and your girlfriend I'm not like Katherine,"

"Yeah but you love her, you love her just as much as I do and would do anything to get her," Stefan really thought that there was something going on between the two of them.

"I'm not doing anything with Elena I promise, I don't do that Stefan and neither does Elena. I would have thought you trusted her more. It's like your calling her Katherine now," Damon was right about all that. Stefan was practically saying that he didn't trust Elena. He dropped the subject with his brother and went to leave. "But Stefan we are good friends. I'm not going to say that we haven't been spending more time with each other. She's a great friend to me I hate to admit," Stefan paused.

"Make sure that it's just friendship Damon," He exited the library with that. Damon turned back to the fireplace grinning. He was going to pay his good friend a visit tonight. As if he hadn't spent enough time with her already in one day. Damon would have her to himself. He would make her say she loved him. Whatever it took.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be really good, I can see it already so if you want to see what happens please review for this chapter and the next chapter shall be up very soon. Thanks again my lovely readers =)


	4. Everything is Fine

A/N: hello readers! If the point of view is confusing you with the change and all please notify me about it. I'm just messing with it in this story trying to see what works best for me. I'm getting used to third person right now. Again messing with things and if anything is confusing you or making the story hard to follow please notify me. Thanks again and hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Elena's Point of View

I was still tired from the movie and when I fell asleep during it, but I wasn't tired enough yet to go to bed. Usually by the time I got settled in and comfortable, that's when I felt like I was wide awake. I pulled the book from under my pillow and read a few pages hoping that the long boring sentences that I was supposed to read for my English class would put me to sleep in no time. I heard a prattle on my door thinking it was aunt Jenna wanting to say good night or ask me how the movie went so I simply said. "Come in," I didn't bother to get out of bed due to my lack of clothes. I waited for her to walk in because I didn't think it would be anyone else. No one came in. I sighed and went back to my book thinking that I was hearing things. I decided that until I felt something crawling onto my bed. I figured it was Stefan wanting to spend some alone time with me, but when I turned and found a shirtless Damon above me, my thoughts changed.

"Damon! What are you doing in here?" I pulled the blankets up over me way past my chest about covering my face. Yes he's seen me naked before, but it was different when we weren't in the shower.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright," He hovered over me hands on either side of my body. He looked so stunning, just wearing dark jeans. His hair was messy and his eyes were sparkling blue. I think the thing that drew me in the most were his eyes. He ran his fingers down the side of my face and moving them down towards the blankets which were covering my almost naked body.

"Well I'm perfectly ok, so you can just walk yourself out my door now," I thought he was through me. We'd done it twice already I wasn't sure he had another shall we say "round" in him. Damon's fingers started peeling back the blanket that I held on for dear life. I wasn't sure if I had another "round" in me. I was still uncertain of how I felt.

"Damon, no," I cried out softly closing my eyes. He knew I liked it, but again there was a lot of uncertainty. I felt his hot breath on my neck sliding up slowly.

"It's okay Elena, I promise I will be gentle this time," He cooed softly. "I actually have an idea on how to make this perfect for you, you're just going to have to trust me on this one Elena, can you trust me?" I watched as he pulled away and his eyes flickered down to my bare neck. "You're not wearing your necklace," my blood once more ran cold. My necklace had vervain in it and when I wasn't wearing it then that meant that a vampire could compel me.

"Damon please don't compel me, please you know that it's not right and that it's wrong please don't," I begged but I still felt helpless under his stare.

"Don't worry Elena. I'm not going to compel you, I'm only going to make things more pleasurable for you," He whispered softly to me and stared me right in the eyes. I couldn't pull away from his gaze. Either I couldn't or I didn't want to.

"Relax, breathe in and out. Nice deep breaths," I listened and found myself taking deep breaths. In and out and listening for his next command. "That's it free yourself from your body. Relax and listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice," Everything else got blocked out. Everything else that was going on I totally forgot about and I listened to the way his voice flowed so smoothly and gently. My body sunk low into the mattress. I felt so calm and relaxed and I didn't even notice that I was no longer wearing a blanket that I was almost naked before Damon who was already half naked himself.

"That's good Elena. Now I want you to close your eyes and just feel how my hands move across your body," He touched every inch of bare skin. His hands were smooth and coaxed me into a warm tingly feeling that ran straight into my core. This was only the first step of many that were to come later. "Feel my lips, feel them kiss your lips, your shoulder, your breasts, and down your stomach," He did all of these kissing me passionately and moving down my body being very slow and gentle. At the time his hands were still roaming the soft skin of my body. "Close your eyes Elena," He ushered and my lids fell closed. That made everything intensify. My other senses took notice to everything. I was naked now. Damon removed my underwear and held me against his body.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I still had my eyes closed but I could feel his eyes on my face searching for the emotion in my face.

"I feel, amazing," His hand circled my hips and slid down my inner thighs while his other hand parted my legs only slightly. His cool fingers dipped into my wet insides. He still held me against him while his mouth ravished my own with wet deep kisses. His fingers moved in circles hitting that once spot each time making my hips thrust forward voluntarily to his will. His hot mouth trailed down to my breasts taking one in his mouth and sucking in, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

"Damon!" I cried out in pleasure. I was still in that weird relaxed state where everything was intensified. I was loving it. Damon rid of his jeans and boxers quickly and the sound of my cry resting me back down in the pillows.

"I know this isn't your first time, but I'm going to be gentle and make you happy Elena, that's all I could ever ask for," I had opened my eyes and stared at him. He was in love. He was in love with me and it wasn't hard to see. He pushed my legs apart once more with his hands. He crawled in between them on his knees looking astonished to be where he was now. Damon wasn't compelling me. I was letting him do what he wanted to me because I wanted it just as much as he did whether I would admit to anyone or not. He entered my body again for the third time today. He was slow and gentle like he said. It was like it was my first time though. He was doing what I wanted and what he thought would make me happy. The feeling of having Damon inside me all the way was unlike anything I can explain. It's fulfilling. His hips were up against mine and he slowly started to rock them back and forth causing an amazing sensation to roll up my spine into my brain. A chilled tingle ran through me, I wanted more. Damon now hovered over me again looking down at me while his hips thrust slowly and deeply against me. He kept his eyes locked on mine. My whole body was on fire and I loved the compassion he was putting into it, but I couldn't take his slow pace.

"Damon, faster please," My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his face to neck. We both groaned in satisfaction as he changed his position a little to get comfortable. My hands went up into his hair lightly tugging on a few individual strands hoping to make him move faster. I loved when he was caring about me, but I wanted to go fast. Our bodies moved together as his thrusts became faster and the pleasure increased. I breathed his name and moaned it only causing him to get deeper and harder. The bed rocked with our movements and I found myself in his arms again, hands gripping his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist.

"oh Damon," I said it a little loud. I had to remember that Jenna was still in the house and she could hear things.

Damon growled into my neck breathing my name softly causing another ripple of pleasure. "I'm cumming," I gasped. My mind and body went numb as I was hit over and over with pleasure coursing through me. Damon didn't last too much longer, panting into my shoulder himself.

We collapsed into the sheets together holding one another closely. His naked body against my naked body. It felt amazing. He whipped my sweaty hair off my face.

"Elena, I love you," He gasped looking into my eyes. And there I saw the love. I heard it when he spoke my name. My heart continued to pound from the orgasm and from what he said. "Do you love me," I was afraid he was going to ask that question. I didn't know what to say I wasn't ready to tell him, but it sort of slipped out without me thinking.

"Damon, I love you too," He smiled pulling my head towards his so he could kiss me. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Great, that's great Elena," He was lost for words. It was the first time that someone had told him they loved him and actually meant it.

I cuddled against him while we lay under the sheets together. It was warm and comfortable in his arms, not to mention the fact that his scent was over powering and made me drowsy. His skin was soft but his chest was hard. I could do this for hours and by the way he was sleeping so peacefully and soundly I figured that he could stay like this for a long time too. I turned myself around to face him and buried my face into his chest whispering. "I love you Damon," I fell asleep, but I think I heard him reply.

"I love you too," I slept good that night.

A knock on my door woke me. I was in a dazed state right now not really sure what was going on really.

"Elena, it's me Jenna, it's time to get up I'm making breakfast," I freaked out because the being that I slept with last night was still there in the comforts of my bed snuggled against me. I slapped him in the face not really meaning to, but not knowing what else to do.

"Ow," He said pretty loud. I paused hoping that Jenna hadn't heard. I pointed at the door and snapped my fingers trying to get his attention. I shoved him out of the bed and onto the floor. He made a pretty loud thud.

"Is everything okay Elena?" She cracked open the door and there I was laying grinning fixing my hair. Damon was on the other side of the bed hopefully he would stay quiet.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just dropped some stuff, sorry. Um thank you for breakfast, I will be done in a few minutes," She looked at me for a while, I think she was wondering if I was okay or not.

"Alright Elena, are you sure everything is okay?" She checked again. I nodded my head reassuring my aunt. She slowly stepped out of the room and I heard her head back downstairs. I crawled to the edge of the bed and spotted an upset Damon on the floor.

"You didn't have to shove me onto the floor, I could have easily been hidden under your blankets," he crawled back into bed with me wrapping his strong arms around me cradling me against his bare chest.

"Don't you think Jenna would have noticed the strange lump in my bed though?" I questioned. Another being in my bed wasn't hard to miss. He leaned in whispering into my ear. "I would make sure she wouldn't notice, I have learned to blend in with the ruffles of the sheets," He grinned pulling me down on top of him. I giggled in response. I didn't know how fun and nice Damon could be. I always saw him as the brooding cocky one that no one could get close to because he was never in a good mood. The more time I spent with this Damon the more I got to liking him. He really was a loveable character.

Stefan and Katherine(Third Person Point of View)

Stefan sat up in bed and looked around for a moment. Something wasn't right. There was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him. There was someone else in his bed. At first he thought it was Elena, he thought that she had come back during the night to spend some time with him because she hadn't had the chance during the movie because of Damon and Katherine. He looked at her some more and didn't hear a heart beat. This was Katherine thinking that she could sleep in his bed whenever she wanted.

"Good morning Stefan, I was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up and notice that I was in your bed," She smiled. Her hair was spread out all over the pillow and that sweet grin that always got his attention back when he thought he loved her.

"Why are you doing this? First of all get out of my bed," She did what she was told but she was hardly wearing anything. Panties that were see through and a matching bra to go with it.

"What do you think? They're new and I wanted you to be the first to see them," Stefan rushed over to her and pinned her against the wall in rage.

"Katherine if you don't stop this right now I would be more than happy to kill you. I don't care if you are here to help us, you need to stop this," She was only smiling. She liked getting pinned against the wall, not to notice that Stefan was only wearing sweat pants himself.

"What if I don't want to stop this Stefan?" Her hand slithered down his chest and even lower yet. He hissed and slammed her against the wall with more force this time.

"Stop it! You will never be Elena no matter how much you try. You're nothing like her," He pulled away not liking being that close to Katherine and in such little clothes.

"You may be a little mistaken with that Stefan, what if she's more like me than you think," She walked back to him again. She loved being around him, she loved that it bothered him.

"Elena is nothing like you and she will never be like you. And don't think that there is anything that you can do to try and be like her, there is no way," Now Stefan was getting mad, he was tired of arguing with her about the same topic. Why couldn't she get it through her head that there was never going to be anything with them ever again?

"Don't you believe in second chances, you never gave me one and I told you that I was going to prove it to you Stefan. Now I know that I will never be like Elena. There is no way that I could ever be that innocent, but you and I both know that I care about you as much as she does," He paused and looked at her. "Why don't we strike a deal, what if I can prove to you that I can be sweet and caring and show you how much I love you, why don't you try and see what I can do?" He couldn't do that to Elena. He couldn't just let Katherine do whatever she wanted with him, even though there was a small part of him that wanted to see what she could do. His face was a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"You won't be hurting Elena, Stefan. I mean do you even know where your brother is right now," He thought a moment and he hadn't thought about Damon. He figured he was home.

Elena and Damon(third person point of view)

Elena was tenderly kissing down Damon's stomach without giving any thought that Jenna was making breakfast downstairs and would be expecting her soon.

"You're such a bad girl Elena, it's not even 10:00 am yet," Damon ran his fingers through her thick brown hair urging her to kiss lower. She giggled and threw her head back.

"Who was the one who compelled me last night?" Her brown eyes sparkled and he was lost for words.

"Oh come on, I did it for your own pleasure and you know it," Damon's jeans started to buzz. Someone was calling him. "Elena would you get that for me, I'm too weak to get it myself," He grinned. Elena climbed off the vampire and tromped over to where his jeans lay on the floor from last night she picked up his phone and answered it without looking who it was.

"Hello?" She asked the mystery caller.

"Elena?" Her face went into shock. It was Stefan calling Damon. Without any other thought she hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. Damon got up and looked her straight in the face already knowing what happened but having to ask just to make sure.

"Who was that?" There was a long pause before Elena could get her thoughts straight again. "Was that Stefan calling?" She nodded her head slowly. The dumb thing that she did was hang up on him. If she would have made up some kind of lie, maybe she could have gotten away with it. But hanging up and it being this early in the morning was a very bad thing. Very bad. She knew that he would be on his way over here and with the situation he wouldn't be happy.

A/N: Whoa! Cliff Hanger much. I wonder what's going to happen next! I don't know, you guys will just have to wait and see :P thanks for all the feedback for my story it's been great. The Favorites and Alerts have been awesome! I'm really looking forward to the end results. Any questions feel free to ask and please review! Thanks again :D


	5. On Melancholy Hill

I was flipping out, literally freaking out. Stefan was going to be on his way any minute to see what was going on and Damon was lying here in my bed with no clothes on. There was no way to explain that.

"What are we going to do? How am I going to explain this to Stefan?" I threw my arms in Damon's direction. He was back in his clothes quickly and at my side holding me close trying to calm me down. It wasn't working very well.

"Relax Elena, everything is going to be just fine I have a perfect idea, I'm just going to need to use your aunt to help us," He was gone in a flash. What did he need to do with Aunt Jenna? I rushed down the steps after him. I hoped that whatever his plan was it was going to work because it was only a matter of time before Stefan pulled in here looking for answers.

"Elena, start making breakfast," Damon ordered me into the kitchen while he sat Jenna down on the couch. She didn't have any vervain in her system so Damon could easily compel her to do whatever he wanted her to do.

"When Stefan comes over, I want you to tell him that I was helping you and Elena do some early spring cleaning," The house was very clean and it looked like it was just cleaned not too long ago. "You called me asked me to come over and help," It wasn't the best lie that Damon could come up with but it was going to have to work in order to keep Stefan from ripping his brothers head off. Jenna listened to what Damon had to say and he came in the kitchen telling me what I was to do.

"You're going to act like nothing is wrong that I just came over to help and you're making breakfast for us all, stay calm and let me and Jenna do most of the talking," I nodded my head and as I mixed the eggs and got the table set for breakfast. I tried to calm myself down, but at this point my nerves were pretty much shot from all this sneaking around. Damon stared into my eyes.

"Calm down, deep breaths, act natural and don't worry about me Elena I will be fine this will all work out okay," He reassured me with his hands on his shoulders. That's when I heard the knock on the door and knew it had to be Stefan. I continued to make breakfast.

Damon and Jenna (third person point of view)

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan barged right into the house looking as if he was about to strangle his brother. Jenna was right behind Damon and smiled kindly.

"Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I called Damon this morning to help Elena and I with some early spring cleaning," She said pulling the two apart. Elena walked into the room casually as if still there was nothing wrong.

"I've got the eggs on the skillet and I've poured the orange juice. Stefan do you want to join us for breakfast?" Elena went over and kissed him on the cheek. He was a little stunned to begin with. Everything seemed to be going just as planned.

"Elena, tell me what's going on here? What were you doing answering Damon's phone and what is he doing here really, I trust you so please don't lie to me," Stefan trusted Elena, so whatever came out of her mouth he believed.

" I answered his phone because he was helping Jenna sweep under couch at the time and I about dropped his phone in the sink. He's just helping Stefan. I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to wake you. Damon needs some hard labor," She grinned and patted him on the shoulder as she walked back to the kitchen still acting as if there was nothing wrong. Stefan looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to believe her.

"What did you think I was doing here Stefan?" Damon interjected. Stefan had no words. He was sure that there was something going on between Damon and Elena. "Did you think that there was something going on between Elena and I?" Damon teased moving towards his brother with a grin on his face. He was happy that his plan had worked because there was no way that Stefan could accuse him of doing anything with Elena.

"Please come in for breakfast, I made your favorite Stefan, bacon and eggs," She giggled and pulled both of the brothers into the kitchen. She was in a good mood and it was all in the help of Damon. He was the one who was able to pull all this off. Breakfast went well, but Stefan didn't hardly say anything. He was still trying to think things through, think why else Damon would be over there. The comment that Katherine had said to him startled him. He needed to keep track of his brother from now on.

"Thank you for helping clean up around here Damon," She smiled holding on to his shoulder, it lingered there for a little while.

"It was my pleasure Elena, have me over any time," He looked at Stefan for a while and exited the house.

"It was good to have you over for breakfast Stefan, don't worry next time I will put you on cleaning duty unless you want me to put your brother through more hard labor," Stefan paused before leaving the house with his brother.

"Elena, please tell me that there isn't something going on with you and Damon, I trust you it's him I don't trust," She stepped closer staring deeply into his.

"Stefan, there is nothing to worry about, I promise you that there is only friendship between the two of us," I lightly kissed him on the lips. "You can trust me," It hurt and pained her to lie to him like that, but it was for the best as of now.

Damon and Stefan (third person point of view)

The two of them hadn't spoken a word, that was until they got back home.

"What are you doing with Elena, Damon? You guys don't usually spend friendship time together and if Elena won't tell me I was hoping that you would," Stefan wasn't going to give this up. He knew that there was something going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Stefan, I told you that there is nothing going on between us, Elena even told you that herself. I've told you that a million times why don't you believe me?" Damon threw his hands up in the air going to get something to drink. All this planning and racing around had gotten to him. He needed something to wash down all the sneaking around.

"Because you're my brother and I don't trust you," He had his hands on his hips like a woman again. Katherine walked in on the conversation.

"Stefan would you relax. This is the one time that I believe Damon, yeah he used to be a Jack Ass, but he's changed and he wouldn't do something like that to you. You're his brother," she spoke softly. Stefan didn't know what to believe anymore. A good piece of evidence is what he needed, or to spend some alone time with Elena. That may prove something. If there was something going on then she wouldn't act weird around him. He dialed Elena up on her cell phone and retreated to another room in the house where his brother wouldn't over hear.

"Elena, I was hoping that we could do something together tonight, you know got out to dinner or something?" He slowly paced around his room hoping that she would just easily agree to something like that.

"Well that sounds nice, but I have dinner plans with Rick and Jenna and Jeremy. Family dinner tonight and well I asked if you could join, but Jenna insisted that it just be family tonight, sorry Stefan," Elena admitted on the phone. It just happened to be bad timing that was all.

"That's fine Elena, don't worry about it, I'll probably just spend some time trying to deal with Katherine," Stefan sighed. He shouldn't have mentioned her. He knew darn well that Elena didn't like anything about her.

"Good luck Stefan, I know she is a handful," Elena spoke over the phone. The only problem was that she was lying again. She hated it, it made her sick to her stomach. Jenna had asked if Elena wanted to bring anyone tonight and the first person that came to mind was Damon Salvatore the only thing that she was going to have trouble with was allowing him to get out of the house without Stefan knowing. That's why she called Katherine right after she was done talking to Stefan.

"I need your help with something," Elena never liked her, but this was something that she couldn't do alone.

"Ok, what do you need help with? If it involves Stefan, I would be more than happy to help you with anything," She spoke. Katherine was almost as obsessed with Stefan as I was getting with Damon.

"Well yeah it does have to deal with him. I was hoping that you would be able to distract him tonight and get Damon out of the house for me. He's coming to dinner with me and the family and I don't want Stefan to start jumping to conclusions because I already told him that it was just for family. I don't want to hurt him, I'm sure you can understand that Katherine," She laughed over the phone.

"Okay, sneaking around with the other brother are with Elena, you're becoming more and more like me whether you like it or not. I'll do what I can to make sure that you can spend your evening with the handsome Damon," Elena wanted to make this conversation short, but Katherine insisted on talking a little longer. "This is good for him Elena. I never made him happy. The only thing that I ever did was hurt him and I never wanted that, but you have to know that I love Stefan. I always loved Stefan now if we can make a fair trade I'm sure we can get along much more," She had a good point when she said these things. Elena's heart was yearning for Damon, but she was with Stefan. Katherine wasn't really with anyone, but her heart was yearning for Stefan. It was pretty simple. Elena hung up after that, but her words still lingered in her mind. She was really smart when it came to things like this.

"Elena do you think I could talk to you for a minute," Jeremy stood at the top of the steps looking down. Elena slowly nodded and followed him back up the steps. Whatever was on his mind it seemed to be bothering him by the look on his face. He stopped when she reached the top of the steps.

"What's up?" She held her one elbow in the palm of her hand and waited for him to talk.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" He waited and stared his sister down waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeremy," She blew him off just as she would anyone else. He took hold of her shoulders and held her down.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, I heard you last night, you were with him and he was in your room in your bed. Now you're inviting him to dinner, what's going on and don't lie to me," He was being dead serious and there really wasn't anything that she could do now other than tell him.

"Jeremy you have to promise me that you won't tell Stefan. I've been spending more time with Damon and getting to know him a little better and I don't really know what it is but I made a mistake when I jumped into things with Stefan. He wasn't ever the one for me and I don't know how to tell him that without hurting him so that's why I'm doing all this sneaking around," she started to break down into tears. "I don't know what to do, I'm confused," He pulled her into his arms and comforted her for a short time.

"You need to tell Stefan, this is cheating and he doesn't deserve it no matter how you're feeling Elena. You know what you have to do," He told her acting like the older brother now. He was right. And anyone else she told this to would have said the same thing.

"You're right. I will tell him as soon as possible, but I'm still bringing Damon to dinner. He's friends with Rick and I want him to be friends with Jenna, at least not enemy's. He's a good person if you get to know him. He really does care, it just takes a lot of time to get him to show that side," It was weird how he only showed it around Elena. She was the one that he loved with all his heart and would do anything for. It wasn't hard to see.

Stefan and Damon (3rd person)

"Hey Stefan, I'm going out tonight to pick up some chics do you want to come with?" Damon fixed his hair and put on a nice shirt with nice pants.

"I think I'll pass, I may just stay home tonight and read a good book, what has you going out and about so much?" Stefan was laying on his brothers bed just looking up, not really doing anything.

"You know I hate being cooped up in this house all the time. I need to get out and explore things," Damon looked really good, very slick and clean, in all black.

"Your going out wouldn't have anything to do with Elena going out with her family tonight," It stopped Damon for a moment, but then he knew just how to act with a situation like this.

"I had no clue she was going out, I don't keep track of her 24/7 like you do. Besides you're her boyfriend and that is your job," Damon jabbed a finger on Stefan's chest. He grinned and took his hand and threw him at the wall.

"Don't you think of going near Elena any time soon, I know what you're doing and don't think that I don't. If you do as much as lay a finger on her I will kill you do you understand," It was a little violent for Stefan, but then again he had a right when his brother was sneaking around and his girlfriend was doing the same thing.

"Chill out Stefan. I wasn't going to do anything with Elena, nor have I done anything. You need to calm down and stop accusing me of things that I haven't done," Damon was the one that jabbed a finger at his brother's chest shoving him back a little ways. He stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Elena's Point of View

I was nervous and giddy. It was like I was going on my very first date with Damon, and It kind of was because he was going to a gathering with my family. I was dressed and ready and it would only be another hour or so until it was time to leave. A knock on the door got my heart racing and as soon as I opened it, I was blown away by how good looking he was in all black with that smirk attached to his mouth.

"Don't you look beautiful," My face turned red. This was the first time that Damon had called me beautiful. He could be really romantic when he wanted to. He pulled me into his arms pulling me against his chest. He smelled better than usual. He had just taken a shower.

"Thank you Damon, you look very good yourself," I pulled away from the hug and stood back looking at him. He really was gorgeous. He knew that though.

"Come on, let's go up to your room," He tugged me up the stairs and threw me on the bed and crawled above me taking my face in his hands. I was wearing a sort of short dress. "God you look so amazing in black Elena," He whispered into my ear attaching his mouth to my neck kissing the tender spots. Of course he was an expert and knew where all those spots were.

"Damon, please don't start now, we don't have the time and I'm really not in the mood to take this dress off," I whined tilting my head to the side and digging my nails into his shirt covered back.

"Who said anything about taking your dress off," He pushed the fabric up my thigh moving his hand up and caressing my hip. I moaned softly my head going fuzzy and numb again.

"Not now Damon, Jeremy knows about us," This statement stopped and stunned the man in black.

"What did he say? Did he tell anyone?" He looked quickly in my eyes for answers.

"No, he said he didn't tell anyone, I made him promise, but there was one thing that he did want me to do," I took my bottom lip in my teeth. "He wants me to tell Stefan what is going on," Damon got off of me and threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"That's just great because your boyfriend threatened my life just before I left tonight," I felt so bad for Damon. It seemed like he was always the victim in things like this.

"Don't worry Damon, I have an idea, I know what to say and do. I will make sure that Stefan doesn't hurt you. But I do hate to do this to him, I never wanted to hurt anyone," I got up off the bed and paced slowly in my room. He took me in his arms.

"Elena, you deserve whatever makes you happy, and if, well if I make you happy then that's what you should do. In the end it should only matter what you feel," He meant that and it may have been the one smartest thing that he's ever said. He pulled me back into his arms cradling my head again into his shoulder. Jeremy stepped into the room.

"It's time to go," We were going to a fancy restaurant outside of town. It took a little while to get there, but I didn't want to risk getting caught with Damon, there were too many people there that knew me. I wasn't ready for the public to know what was going on. Damon, Jeremy and I got into the back seat. Damon sitting next to me and Jeremy eying me and Damon. He didn't like this cheating that I was doing and I knew that it was wrong. I was going to fix it soon.

"Damon, how nice of you to join us for dinner tonight, I wasn't expecting you," Rick spoke from the passenger seat looking back at us. He grinned. Rick was a good friend of Damon's, so things weren't so awkward.

"Well I couldn't miss out this and when Elena asked me to join I couldn't resist. Stefan couldn't come because he got sick with something. He told me he wanted me to go," That was all a lie, but a good one. A little hurtful, but still it worked. Jenna didn't say much to Damon or me. She didn't like what she thought I was doing either. Damon's arm was down by my leg and my other arm and while no one was looking or at least he thought no one was looking he took my hand and filled the spaces between my fingers. That's right where they were supposed to be and it warmed my heart.

A/N: I love all you guys who have been reading and review and everything! It's so amazing. I've been watching episodes of the Vampire Diaries to keep my inspiration up and I've been watching Damon/Elena clips online and that has gotten me to get to know the characters better and how they act around one another. So I feel so bad for Damon, he's been so hurt by so many and that's probably why I am full Team Damon because he needs some loving and Damon and Elena are just supposed to be together! Tell me what you thought of this and how you think of Stefan's reactions. Kind of scary huh?


	6. Blood Bites

Elena's Point of View

The restaurant was beautiful. Everyone that was already seated here was dressed very nicely. It was a warm atmosphere. Damon kept my hand in his as we walked to the booth together. It was one of those big half circle ones. I used to love getting these when I was little. I loved crawling all over them and taking up as much space as my little body could. Damon and I took the end together while Jeremy sat next to me. I guess he wanted to keep on an eye on Damon and I. He didn't trust us. Everyone had they're own conversations going on. Damon and I were talking and Jenna and Rick and Jeremy were all talking.

"I'm glad you asked me to dinner Elena," He took my hand in his and kissed the palm like a gentleman. I smiled and nodded.

"Anytime Damon, it's a pleasure to have you here," He took his glass of wine in his hand and offered a toast to me even though I was drinking sprite. Our glasses clinked together "To us Elena," He spoke keeping his ice blue eyes locked on mine. He leaned in about to kiss me, again I freaked out and turned my head away so his lips ran into my ear.

"Not in front of all of them," I whispered. I wasn't sure if Jenna knew what was going on, but if she didn't a kiss would surely give everything away. The night dragged on with aimless conversation between Jenna and Rick. To tell the truth it looked like Jeremy wasn't happy either. Rick and Jenna were our rides home so there really wasn't anything to do about leaving right now. We finally got out of that place and heading on our way home. With all the food in my stomach, I became tired again, car rides always made me tired.

"I better put you to bed when we get home," He brushed the hair out of my face and grinned. I knew the double meaning behind that. As much as I wanted to agree with him, I couldn't because it was just way to dangerous with Stefan. He was getting suspicious.

"Not tonight Damon, I need my rest," I sighed leaning against his shoulder just lightly closing my eyes and drifting off once more. I listened to him speak. It sounded so cool from where my ear was. I didn't really hear what he said because his smooth calm voice practically put me out.

This time Damon was the one who was carrying me up to my bed and nether Jeremy or Jenna were happy about that. Rick didn't seem to care a whole lot, but I'm sure he didn't like me cheating on Stefan. Damon placed me on the bed and stripped me of my clothes leaving me only in my underwear and bra. I was sort of hoping that he would take the rest off, but that would make me a hypocrite because I said not tonight. Hormones usually liked to get the better of me. He looked like he was going to leave and I didn't want that.

"Wait Damon, don't go," I grabbed hold of his arm. I knew without even looking at his face that he was smirking. He knew the effect that he had on me.

"I thought you said not tonight Elena," I had something else on my mind actually.

"Well I was wondering," I paused running through all my thoughts and wondering if this was the best thing to do right now. He went and closed the door and came back to my bed side not helping but take another glance at my half nakedness.

"What, what were you wondering?" His voice became soft again. I knew when he spoke in this tone that he was showing off his sweet caring side. That's the side that I mostly fell in love with.

"I want you to taste my blood," It was a pretty big question to ask a vampire. But I think he deserved a little taste for all the sneaking around he's done and trying to be with me as much as possible. He leaned a little closer at the sound of my blood.

"Elena, why?" He knew that once he started, it would be hard for him to stop. This was me we were talking about. That was probably the one thing that he wanted to do from the start, from when he first met me. He paused and wavered. I don't think he wanted to do it so much now. He didn't want to hurt me is what I figured.

"I want you to have a taste, I don't know, I always want to taste your blood, I'm curious," I moved in closer. I could see the doubt in his eyes. This wasn't ever something he was thinking of doing with me. I think he wanted to push out all the vampire things and focus on the relationship part. I batted my eyelashes at him lovingly. This is the one thing that I really wanted to try with Damon. I had done it with Stefan, but for my safety and his strength. I'd never done anything like this just for fun. "Please Damon," I begged running my hand up his thigh slowly and teasingly. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at how close my hand was to his "private square"

"Okay, Elena, but only because you're too damn tempting. He lowered me back down onto the bed with my back to the sheets. He was now above me. I loved when he was in this position. In a quick fluent movement he bit open his wrist and held it to my mouth. I pulled his arm down and let the blood drip into my mouth. It tasted amazing and I wanted as much as I could get. I'd tasted my own blood before from a paper cut or something. It tasted like rust, nothing special. But this was so different. It was sweet and delicious. Unlike what I ever expected from vampire blood. He pulled his arm away and the wound healed. His blood was now in my system, if I were to die right now I'd become a vampire. That's not something I wanted right away.

"Ok, now it's you're turn. Bite me," I played with him flipping my hair back exposing my neck. He lowered his mouth to my neck kissing the area and licking it just slightly. A small moan fell from my lips. I loved being kissed there. I then felt the puncture of his two teeth slip into neck. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain and I liked it. I felt the warm blood seep from my new wound and Damon drank it up.

"God Elena, you taste delicious," His eyes were red like when Stefan smelled blood. It was a sexy look on him. I felt my body start to grow a little weak from the loss of blood, but it was something that I wanted to do. My eyes grew heavy, but it was sort of a good feeling. He licked the blood off my neck and cleaned the wound as much as he could, but the two holes were still there. It was going to be a challenge hiding them from Stefan. I'd figure something out I guess.


	7. Frontline

_A/N: I apologize readers for the last chapter. It was a little short and I'm sorry. I haven't been able to update because I've been studying for the big scary school tests and all. So I might not be able to update as soon as I like. But please don't give up on me I promise I will finish this because I have good ideas for it. Thanks again! :D _

_Elena's Point of View _

_Damon looked as if he was going to leave me again. Maybe he was used to doing that with the previous women he's been with. _

"_Damon, wait please don't go. I want you to stay with me tonight," I reached for him. He was already half way across the room. He paused standing still tossing his options through his head I guessed. It didn't take him long to remove most of his clothes and hop into bed with me, snuggling under the covers pressing his warm body against mine. I clicked off the light on my nightstand curling up in Damon's arms. _

"_How's your neck?" He whispered softly sending a chill through me. I touched the tips of my fingers to the two holes that were almost gone. _

"_It's fine, I think they are healing from your blood," I liked that he had bit me. It symbolized his possession towards me I felt. Him drinking my blood meant he had a part of me inside of him as did I. But it wouldn't last long for me. I would still consider Damon inside of me. _

"_I have to talk to Stefan. As much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to say something to him," A nauseating feeling surfaced in my stomach. Thinking of what would happen in that conversation had me worried. _

"_Or you could just not tell him and let me and Katherine handle it," I turned to him looking confused._

"_Since when have you and Katherine worked together peacefully like this?" It wasn't like either of them. Damon shrugged and I swear I could see the smile on his face. _

"_We want to make a fair trade. We both want something different and we have our ways of getting. The only thing that Katherine wanted was Stefan. The light bulb went off in my head. Damon was after me and Katherine was after Stefan. A fair trade. _

"_That will never work, Stefan would never do something like that to me, besides he hates Katherine," I spoke softly. I was right to, I knew Stefan. _

"_The only thing that needs to be done here Elena is let time run it's course, well that's the only thing that you need to worry about. You shouldn't be involved with all this. Katherine is taking care of the brooding other brother part," _

_Stefan and Katherine (Third person)_

_Damon wasn't home again, that didn't surprise Stefan. He was home alone again with Katherine. He couldn't trust her, he had to watch every single move that he made. Every little thought. She was older than him and had more power than him. It was all in time. _

"_Stefan, why don't come to bed with me," Katherine turned the corner pushing Stefan against the wall. She was being very blunt. "It's getting late you know, I think we should spend some time together," _

"_Would you get off of me," Stefan looked around thinking he heard something. "Do you have any idea where Damon is? I thought he would be back by now and he's not," Stefan went to grab his coat to go out and look for his brother. Katherine stopped him at the door, their bodies almost touching. _

"_Does it really matter where your brother is? All that matters now is that we are alone and we have the house to ourselves, just give in Stefan, I know you want to," Her hand started to slip under his shirt and push it over his head. Stefan hoped that he was dreaming this now because his hand went to cup her face lightly. His hand moved down the side of her body and up and under her shirt. Her gaze was locked on his eyes and things started to get fuzzy. Katherine pulled Stefan to her. _

"_Don't even think about anything Stefan. Don't think about anyone but me and you. We can be together if you would just give me a chance," She breathed into his ear running her hands over his bare chest. Stefan growled and shoved her against the door grinding his body into hers quickly. _

"_That's my bad boy," She threw her hair back over her shoulder throwing her own shirt off. _

_Stefan sat up with a start. It was nothing more than one of the most vivid dreams that he's ever had about Katherine. He looked beside him hoping that by some chance Elena was next to him. Of course she was, wait. _

"_Katherine?" To be honest he wasn't really sure. _

"_What Stefan? No," He had a puzzled look on his face. He wouldn't let Katherine get to him. But the thing was that her hair was straightened and everything. "I'm sorry I should have called you, but I was worried about you Stefan," she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stefan wasn't falling for it. There was no heart beat she wouldn't be able to get away with it as long as Elena was living. He pinned her down to the bed by the wrists. He thought about throwing her across the room. It wasn't in his nature to be violent like Damon. _

"_This is kind of comfortable Stefan. We should sleep in the same bed more often. I know you used to like it," She grinned up at him. Stefan rolled off the woman and sat up. It was still dark out, but there was no way that he was getting to sleep. _

"_I need to see Elena. I don't know what's going on with her anymore. I have to see her," He threw his clothes on quickly and was out the door before Katherine could stop him. She reached for her phone and called Damon. _

_Elena's Point of View _

_Damon ran his finger down my cheek gently. The soft touch was enough to get my heart going. _

"_You should really get some sleep Elena. You know how grouchy you get when you don't get enough sleep," He grinned playfully. _

"_I do not get grouchy and if I did half the time it was because of you," Yes there was a brief time when I couldn't stand the sight of Damon. Those times were clearly over._

"_Oh but you liked me teasing you and pressing all your buttons," He poked my shoulder and sides lightly making me burst into laughter. Damon took me by the sides and pulled me up on top of him. This is something Damon would love but in a slightly different scenario. I was afraid it may lead to that if his male hormones kicked in. I rested my head right next to his. My nose touching his cheek. _

"_I hope I'm not crushing you," I grinned. _

"_Elena Gilbert if you're calling yourself fat I'm going to have to kiss some sense into you" I turned to look him in the eyes. _

"_I'm so fat Damon, I think I should stop eating," He pushed himself up and I slid down onto his crotch gasping slightly and becoming a little aroused by this position. _

"_You asked for it," His mouth attacked mine, more ravishing my own. My fingers tangled in his hair. I loved the way his tongue skimmed across my lips asking for entrance. It was very polite, but sometimes I secretly liked the dominance that he forced on to me. Right now he was being dominant. His hot mouth relocated to my neck where my neck wound was kissing it tenderly being as gentle as possible. I threw my head back moaning his name slightly. _

"_Damon," _

"_Elena?" My bedroom light flicked on and it wasn't the voice I was expecting. Damon wasn't on top of me anymore but Stefan was standing in my door way damp as if he took a shower with his clothes on. My mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say. Even though Damon wasn't in the picture. Me moaning his name kind of gave things away. _

"_Stefan," I pulled the covers up over my body feeling exposed. He stepped closer. His face was twisted in a mixture of anger and pain. I really wasn't sure what he was going to do next. I kind of wish Damon was standing here with me right now to defend me with all this. Stefan stood right in front of the bed and leaned down to push my hair away from my neck. _

"_You let him bite you?" I slowly nodded. He was silent for a moment. He looked around the room. _

"_Damon, you can come out of the closet now," I have seen Stefan angry before and it wasn't pretty. _

"_Now before you throw me out the window let's think about our location. Jenna and Jeremy are sleeping right down the hall," Stefan moved quickly slamming Damon against the wall making it crack. I gasped not sure how to handle this. _

"_Stefan don't, stop don't do this," Stefan had his arm to Damon's throat hoping to choke him to death. Damon shoved his brother back and took a few steps back not wanting to fight right in front of me I guessed. _

"_Stefan, calm down seriously. This isn't the place for it right now," The scariest thing was that Stefan wasn't even saying anything. He was showing his anger by being physical. Stefan threw a punch to Damon's face hitting him square in the jaw. _

"_I trusted you, I told you not to touch her and here you are fucking her in her own bed," Stefan yelled punching Damon in the gut, Damon doing his best to defend himself. Stefan threw Damon in the direction of the window. He missed but it was really getting intense and I was afraid Jenna or Jeremy would come in. _

"_Stefan stop it! Don't hurt him," I got myself off the bed and went to stop Stefan. Stefan wasn't thinking and the next thing I knew I was getting thrown out my bedroom window. _

_A/N: :O Major Cliffhanger I know guys I know! MADNESS! Tell me what you thought bout this one. Ya'll can hate Stefan now if you wish. Thanks for all the feedback everyone! Very nice __J__ Thanks again _


	8. Desire

Damon's point of view

It all felt like slow motion as I watched Elena fly across the room and going through the glass. There was a chance that the roof would stop her from falling to the ground, but that was very unlikely. Stefan and I both stood there for a moment not believing what had just happened.

I dashed out the window, she was laying in an terrible position on the ground. I got down to her level. Rain poured from the sky coating her body.

"Elena?" I put my fingers to her neck. There was no pulse. Don't you leave me Elena. Don't you leave me now. "Stay with me," I pushed down on her chest hoping for some sign of life. I pressed down multiple times and put my ear to her mouth. Breath, I heard breath and then put my fingers to her neck. There was a pulse, but it was very shallow.

There wasn't any doubt in my mind that Jenna and Jeremy had heard that. I pulled her carefully in my arms and rushed her to the hospital. My blood boiled. This was all Stefan's fault. He about killed Elena. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking. He was only thinking about killing me.

Elena's Point of View

Gasping awake I panicked. The last thing I remember was going through the window. I looked around seeing that I was in a hospital bed. I was surrounded by Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie and Damon. My eyes set on his last.

"Elena," Jenna approached the bed slowly, Jeremy moved in to. "Thank god you're alive," she pushed back some of my hair. I wasn't really sure what was going on or why I was still alive. I looked towards Damon who was quietly sitting in one of the chairs. He was thinking. There was no doubt in my mind that he was thinking of killing Stefan. I was surprised that Stefan wasn't here, I would have thought he still would have some kind of care left for me.

"How are you doing honey?" I was actually feeling fine, a little sore in some spots but it didn't even feel like I had gone through a window.

"I'm ok. What happened," I wondered what Damon had told Jenna and Jeremy.

"Elena honey, you went through a window," Jenna covered her mouth with her hand not believing that it happened either. "Damon didn't really know how it happened, but thank god he was there to save you," Jenna looked back at my rescuer who's hair was also wet from the rain. He was still thinking. I didn't like that look on his face. It was the face of revenge. Pure, hot hatred and a desire to kill.

Stefan and Katherine (Third person)

Stefan paced the living room floor with a glass of blood in his hands. He was confused. He didn't know what to think or do. He never intended on hurting Elena like that. He didn't stay to take his brother's rage and he didn't want to see what had happened to Elena.

"What have you done now Stefan," He didn't even think he threw his glass in the direction where her voice was coming from. She caught the glass in mid air.

"Don't throw things, you know bad things happen when you throw things," Katherine was probably there watching everything from a distance.

"Go away, you're not helping me right now Katherine," She wasn't going to leave. She knew everything to say to press his buttons and get on his nerves.

"I mean I can see you throwing Damon out a window, but never Elena. No matter how much she's hurt you, you would never do a thing like that," Stefan rested his body against the mantle of the fire place.

"I didn't mean it, I was angry and I wasn't thinking," Tears started forming. They were ruthless and came without thinking.

"I can understand, did you see her with Damon?" Come to think of it Stefan didn't see her with him right away but then he appeared shirtless. Stefan knew all along that they were together and he believed Elena. He trusted her not to do something like this. Stefan had mixed feelings between feeling guilty and wanting to wring Elena's throat. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe Damon compelled her to do those things. He recalled back to the scene. He didn't remember seeing the necklace on her. Why would she take it off for Damon though?

"Not exactly. I don't know what to think? What should I do? She I go see her? Talk to her and ask her what's really going on," Stefan ran his hand over his forehead. He never imagined that he would hurt Elena.

"If I were you I would leave this town. Go somewhere far away," He turned to her. She looked serious.

"What?"

"You heard me, leave this place, you know that your brother is going to come after you if you don't do that yourself. If you stay here it will only cause problems," The only problem with that is that he wanted to stay where Elena was. He loved her no matter what she did or what happened. Some part of him would always love her, just like he. He stopped in mid thought looking at Katherine.

"Katherine," He whispered softly. "You," He pointed to her. She didn't seem to get what was on his mind. He wasn't right in the head right now because of this whole incident.

"What about me?" She questioned. She'd never really seemed Stefan this mad before. It was easy for him to just snap.

"I told you I loved you. And then you broke my heart. I told Elena that I loved her and now she has broken my heart. That's not something Elena would do. You set her up to this. You've been working with Damon the whole time just so you would get to me," Stefan thought he had this whole thing figured out. He thought he knew what was really going on here. Katherine cocked her eyebrow.

"You really are thinking hard about this Stefan. Ok well I will admit that Damon and I were working together but I promise you that I did nothing to Elena. This was all the work of her and Damon," She stepped over to Stefan. "And just to tell you, Elena was never compelled by Damon. She did this on her own free will," That's really all Katherine needed to say to get's Stefan's blood boiling. First he was angry. He wanted to break things and yell. He ended up crying and falling to the couch in agony. When vampire's hurt, they really hurt.

Elena's Point of View

I'd fallen asleep once more, but woke in the middle of the night. I about jolted out of bed thinking of what had happened to me and what could possibly happen. Everyone was gone except for Damon. He was slumped over in his chair snoring lightly. I smiled softly. Even though after everything that had happened and he could have easily gone to take revenge on Stefan, he didn't. He stayed here with me to make sure that he was here when I woke up next.

"You're awake again," The sound of his voice breaking the long silence startled me. He lifted his head and moved towards me. His face was hurt. He didn't like to see me in here. I took his hand in mine giving it a quick little squeeze. He got down on his knee getting down to my level.

"God, I'm so happy you're alive, I thought I'd lost you," I cupped his face with my other hand. I'd never seen him care this much for anything. I was kind of glad that it was me right now.

"I think you saved me, if I hadn't had any of your blood, I don't think I'd be here right now," I caressed his cheek slowly. I wanted him here next to me, but I wasn't sure what kind of shape I was in right now. I think I was still a little bruised and sore in some places.

"Elena, I promise you that I will never let anything like that happen ever again. I swear I will keep you safe," He pressed his warm lips to my knuckles. "Stefan will pay, I'll rip his heart out," I put a finger to his lips stopping him jerking a little to quickly causing pain to shot up my arm.

"Damon no, don't do that. Please don't hurt him. I know you want to kill him right now. But I don't want you to," What I did to him was enough pain already. I wouldn't allow Damon to take his own brothers life just for revenge.

"Elena, he almost killed you tonight, the worst I could do is tear his heart out or ram a stake through it," I put a hand to his chest.

"I don't want you to Damon, please don't. He's gotten me back from hurting him from being with you. That's the worst possible pain that anyone could ever go through," I felt awful for doing such acts. I guess it showed on my face because Damon was crawling into bed with me.

"Damon? What are you doing? You're not allowed up here,"

"I don't care," He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his body. I forgot how warm he was. I also forgot how much I loved being right here in his arms.

"Elena, it's time to wake up, you can go home now," It was one of the nurses cleaning up. I thought I was in much worse condition than this to be able to go home already.

"What?" I looked down at my arms and body twisting back and slowly. I didn't even feel the soreness in my limbs. It must have been the blood that Damon gave me. She folded up my blanket at the end of my bed.

"Yup, you're free to go. It's surprising how quickly your wounds healed," I sat up in bed looking around. " Oh he left not to long ago. I think he went to go get something to eat," Like she knew who I was looking for.

"Oh, um who?" The nurse grinned.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret, I see the way that he looks at you," I paused and waited. I waited for her to keep talking. "He really loves you, otherwise I don't think that he would have stayed as long as he did," The nurse grinned.

"You're very lucky to have one someone like him," That's all that she had to say before leaving. I believed every word that she said too. Damon loved me otherwise he wouldn't have stayed with me as long as he had. Nor would he have given me some of his blood if he didn't trust me. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I was loved. And I think I was in love with the same guy too. It was only time until I had the nerve to actually tell him to his face. Speaking of Damon, I wondered where he was actually. I knew that he wasn't going to get food or just leave without telling me. I got out of bed slowly and lightly walking towards the chair. There was a note left in the chair.

_Elena, they are letting you out early for good behavior. I went out for a little bite to eat, you know how it is. I'll see you when you get home. _

_Love Damon _

My fingers ran over his name multiple times. He wrote "love Damon" that was really something. I couldn't stop smiling. Even as I read the note I still saw and heard the humor coming from him.

Jeremy came to pick me up.

"I'm really surprised at how quickly you recovered, what was it. Did Damon give you some of his blood?" Even though it was Damon who saved me, Jeremy still wasn't thrilled with Damon.

"Yes he did and that's why I'm still here right now, if it wasn't for Damon then I might not be alive," I hissed under my breath at my brother.

"If it wasn't for Damon you would never have gotten thrown out the window in the first place," That was true, but it was my decision to be with Damon. Even if I made it a little too late and didn't bother telling Stefan.

"I don't want to talk about this now Jeremy. I just want to get home and get some sleep, I didn't get a whole lot in that hard mattress," Jeremy let me be, even though he wasn't happy. For me right now I was worried about Damon and Stefan and how things were going with them and if Damon had gone to see his brother while he was out looking for a bite to eat.

Stefan and Damon (third person)

Damon walked through the front door with anger right at the boiling point. Elena's words kept running through his head. She told him not to hurt him, but it was in his nature it was something that he wanted to do. He deserved it. Instead of Stefan coming to greet him it was dear Katherine.

"Damon, you need to get out of here right now," She was dead serious with her statement. There was no joking in her tone. She pressed her palms to his chest preventing him from moving on.

"I'm going to snap his head off and be gone, don't worry it will only take a second," Katherine thankfully was stronger than Damon right now, since she was older than him.

"Damon don't do this please, for me and for Elena. I've been talking to Stefan and he want's to do the same to you. It would be best if you just stayed away," She stared deep into his eyes hoping he would listen to her. He wasn't good when he was on a mission like this.

"Just let me rough him up a bit," He proceeded, but Katherine stopped him once more.

"Damon you're going to hurt Elena more if you do this, so please just stop and go see her. I know she just got out of the hospital," Katherine tried to persuade him out of the house. He sighed looking like he was about to throw a fit.

"Please, just get out of here before someone else get's hurt," She shoved him out the door. Once he got his head clear he figured it would be better to wait until the waters were a little more calm between the two of them. No need to start another fight now. He made his way over to Elena's to greet her just like he said in his note.

Elena's Point of View

I started drifting off to sleep in my warm comfortable clean clothes. It wasn't long until I felt an arm on my shoulder and an added weight on the bed.

"I thought you wouldn't come," I whispered turning to face him. He was so handsome.

"Of course I would. It's good to have you back home," he lightly kissed my neck tenderly. I missed the feeling of his lips and his fresh manly scent. He pulled me up against him his arm wrapped around my back. I sighed as his lips pulled away.

"I've missed those from you," I grinned snuggling close to him trying to keep warm. He rested his head on top of mine.

"Me to Elena, but before you fall asleep I have something I want to ask you," He pulled my face up with two fingers by my chin. Damon looked directly into my eyes.

"Okay Damon," I allowed him to ask his question.

"Elena, do you love me?"

A/N: Yay! I like this chapter. Well I like most every chapter. Hope you guys liked it. :p I love the affectionate Damon, it's so sweet. Tell me how I'm doing


	9. This is Beautiful

I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later and I knew that Damon wanted a truthful answer. I was hesitating and that wasn't always a good sign. He waited patiently. He had to give me a little time since he sort of jumped me with question without giving me any time. But then again if I really loved him I probably would have said it by now.

My heart was pumping loudly in my chest and I was breathing heavier than usual.

"Elena," He paused for a second. I could see the love in his eyes. I knew he truly loved me and I thought of everything that Damon has ever done for me and given me. Every single thing in one flash of a moment. I showed him my love by pulling his lips to mine and kissing him as hard as I could. A little tongue and I tumbled on top of him. We were a hot kissing mess right now.

"Elena, if this is your way of avoiding the question and distracting me," He paused looked me up and down and grinned. "You're doing a very good job," I giggled and kissed his neck tenderly moving my lips up to his ear. A little thinking and remembering could go a long way.

"I love you Damon Salvatore," My heart thumped from those words. I had said it, but it was going to take a little while for me to get used to saying it to him. Damon pushed the hair from my face and smiled.

"I knew you did, I just wanted to hear the words from you myself," Damon admired me on top of him. He liked this position we were in right now. I could feel it. Literally I could feel it. I didn't necessarily want to do anything like that tonight, but right now my body was radiating with love. Damon could probably see that very clearly. Damon pulled my shirt up and over my head running his fingers over my naked flesh. It was warm and so where his hands. They felt good on my body. My lids fell closed and I embraced the feeling of Damon taking possession of what was rightfully his.

Our bodies were tangled together, hot lips on the nape of my neck. Hands pulling my legs apart. Sweat dripping from our bodies. Slow thrusts and deep passion was being formed between the two of us.

"Damon," I whispered again. We were making love. Not sex, not some random fling. Damon and I were both in love and we were definitely making it tonight. He brought me to what felt like the end of forever, his arms circled around me. He collapsed on top of me. I loved the weight of him on me though. The warmth that his body brought to me. His closeness was enough to lull me to sleep. "I love you Elena," He breathed into my ear. I kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you so much Damon," We slept together that night. Together in each other's arms without a care in the world.

**Stefan and Katherine **(third person)

Stefan was drowning out his pain with alcohol now. If he drank too much blood he would turn into his brother and that was the last thing he wanted. He never wanted to be his brother. But now he knew how Damon felt when Katherine chose him over Damon.

"What are you thinking about Stefan? Are you going to take my word and leave this place for good," He was on the couch now his head in his hands. Stefan shook his head back and forth.

"No, I'm not going to leave, the last time I did that it just made me want to come back here, that's probably what will happen again," Stefan mumbled and Katherine came over and sat next to him gently rubbing his back.

"I understand how much you're hurting, why don't you relax a little, take a breather," Katherine started rubbing his back. Nice and easy movements. "Forget all about Elena and Damon. Don't even think of them. Think calming thoughts," She cooed gently. Now she was behind him running her hands up the back of his shirt feeling his muscles. The strange thing was that he was allowing it. That wasn't like Stefan. But the past few hours he'd been doing some thinking. Elena didn't want to be with him anymore. For whatever reason that was she wanted Damon. Katherine here wanted Stefan. Katherine wasn't much different than Elena, and he was in love with both Katherine and Elena. What if he just forgot that Elena ever existed and went back to Katherine. She would be happy and she hasn't been a bitch recently.

Stefan quickly turned and faced the vampire. "Katherine," He breathed. They looked at one another for a long moment. They were at one another in seconds. They both had the same things on their mind. They had both been through a lot, and they both were hurting. They're kisses were hard and ruthless. Katherine threw her clothes off and was helping Stefan with his.

"No, we can't do this," He pulled away from her, feeling ashamed.

"Yes we can Stefan," She turned his head back towards her. At that moment she looked a lot like Elena. The look in her eyes. There was no hint of Katherine. "We can start over, start new," They were both panting heavily.

"Stefan I love you and I always have loved you and I know deep down that you still love me, we can work this out," She placed soft kisses on his throat and down his chest. He was giving in. He was tired of being hurt. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

Stefan threw Katherine against the couch and buried himself into her just as she liked it and wanted it. They weren't making love though, they were having sex.

**Elena's Point of View **

I woke up with an ache in my thighs. It was a good pleasureful ache though. Damon was curled around me, with a sleepy smile on his face. The memory's of last night came flooding back in. I told him that I loved him, and we made love. The best that I've ever had. It seems like that was the only thing that Damon and I were doing anymore. We couldn't really be seen in public though, just because it was still a secret relationship. I sighed throwing the covers from my body. Stepping into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place. A complete mess. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and went back in to check on Damon. Still sound asleep in bed, just as I had left him. I figured a quick shower would be good so that I smelled good for him when I woke up. I turned the water on and got ready to get in, when two arms wrapped themselves around me. I guess I wasn't getting away with getting a shower.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" He mumbled into my shoulder pulling me back against his naked body. A felt my face become hot. I would have thought he would have put some clothes on since Jenna could have easily walked in at any moment.

"I was going to get a shower so I smelled good for you when you woke up," I slowly swayed my hips back and forth emitting a growl from my vampire.

"Ah, the shower, doesn't this bring up good memories. Why don't we reenact that memory," My body grew hot. I remembered what happened with that shower too.

"Damon," I turned so I was facing him. He looked so cute this morning. His hair was about as messy as my own and his blue eyes were huge. I just wanted to hug him all day. If that was something that I was able to do, I would do it in a heart beat.

"Elena?" He waved his hand in front of my eyes. I had lost my train of thought. I was staring at him again too.

"Sorry, I just think we should slow down the amount of sex that we are having," It wasn't that I didn't like it. I just wanted to spend my time doing other activity's with Damon. He flashed that cocky grin.

"What don't you like it, am I being too rough with you?" I was about to slap him, I held it in.

"No, it's just I think we should slow down is all," I slid my hand down his chest onto his stomach, nearing his area a little too closely than I wanted to. "I want more than sex in our relationship Damon," Again with the whole secret thing it was hard to get out and do things. I thought he understood, but at the time I was saying it he was staring at my chest lustfully. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"My mouth is up here," He pulled me into his arms and we rocked back and forth slowly.

"I'm sorry Elena, and I know that we should take things slow and I'm sorry that you can't help your raging hormones and resist my charm and the way I just turn you on, and make you want to do dirty things with me," He teased caressing my hip and moving it around to my ass. I pulled away glaring at him.

"I think you're the one who can't resist my body and the way I turn you on," I pointed down to his arousal. It seemed to be up all the time he was around me. Damon frowned took my hand and pulled me into the shower to help his little, well big problem.

**Stefan and Katherine (Third Person)**

Stefan shot up from the couch. His head was pounding and he pretty much forgot everything that happened last night. Everything that's happened to him recently has felt more and more like a dream. There was a blanket thrown overtop him with a woman under the blanket resting on his body. Her hair was chesnut and brown. Elena. He lightly pulled her hair back. He liked to think that this was a dream and that this was actually Elena laying there with him, that she was the one he slept with last night. But it wasn't a dream and it was real. It was Katherine laying there on top of him pretty much knocked out from last night's activity's. Stefan couldn't believe that he'd actually given into her and had his way with her. He convinced himself that he was upset and needed someone at the moment.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I've been laying here for almost an hour looking at your chest Stefan," Katherine grinned and moved up his body until her face was resting against his neck. He didn't want to touch her. He still couldn't believe that he was upset enough to have sex with Katherine. He cheated on Elena, the thing was that Elena had cheated on him first. Did that make it okay for him though? Stefan slid out from under Katherine and gathered his clothes and got dressed not speaking a word.

"What? Are things going to be weird for us again Stefan, just because we had sex does that mean you're just going to toss me away?" Stefan looked like he was going to leave somewhere. "Would you stop ignoring me," She blocked him from going out the door.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel something last night," She whispered. He avoided eye contact with her. He wanted to forget that last night ever happened. He knew what he had to do next. He had to talk to Elena. He couldn't keep avoiding her like this and neither could she. With what he had done to her, he knew that Damon wasn't going to let Elena come a few hundred feet from him, but that wasn't going to stop him from going to her. They needed to talk.


	10. Always Going to be Damon

**Elena's Point of View**

Damon followed me out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I fixed his problem, without any complaint.

"Come on Elena, don't tell me that you didn't like my little move that I pulled on you," He slipped his hand underneath my towel. I slapped his hand away.

"I liked it, now you need to keep your hands to yourself Mr." I went to my closet picking something cute to wear.

"I can't help my hands Elena. I think they have a mind of their own," His arms curled around my body and gingerly gripped my breasts in both hands. My body grew warm and I held back a moan that was creeping up my throat. The more I let things like this happen the less I was going to be able to get away from him. Sometimes being with someone for too long can easily pull you away from the rest of the world.

"Damon, stop it I'm serious," He had a childish grin on his face. He pulled his hands away reluctantly. Inside he was a child. A child who couldn't keep it in his pants for 5 minutes that was.

"Fine, let's have a bet shall we. To see who can keep each other's hands from the other the longest," I thought through what he said trying to make sense of it. I stared at him for a while.

"You do know that you're not winning this bet don't you?" I wasn't really sure how much self control Damon had. But not enough to keep his hands off of me.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Elena," He pointed his finger in my face. I pushed it away and threw some clothes on.

"I'm not, I just know you to well to know that you can't resist me Damon," I teased sliding my hand over the spot where his male organs were. He groaned. Just from that groan, I knew he wasn't going to be able to make it.

"And another rule Elena, there will be no teasing. That's just not fair," I laughed.

"How else am I going to get you to give in?" Damon followed me throwing his old clothes on. He insisted that we just get back into bed and stay naked earlier and I was about to take him up on that one, but then I knew that I couldn't get too caught up with Damon, not when Stefan was still in the picture and aunt Jenna was going to wonder where I have been and of course she wants to check up on me and make sure that I'm not dead.

Damon sighed in frustration. "Not a lot of teasing then Elena, but I promise you that you won't be able to resist MY charm," He grinned. I lightly slapped his face and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Damon continued to follow me until he heard something and stood staring at the door.

"Damon, come on I'll fix you some breakfast," I furrowed my brow and stared at him. I didn't get what he was staring at. "Damon," He was next to me and practically dragging me back up stairs.

"What, can't even resist me for this long," He covered my mouth and threw me in my room. "Damon? What's going on,"

"Stay quiet and stay in here,"

"Tell me what's going on first," He stared at me for a moment and then spoke.

"It's Stefan. He's here on your front porch. Don't you dare let him in Elena, you have no idea what he's going to do," My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Stefan: Elena. I need to talk to you, now tell that to Damon, please we need to talk

I looked back up at Damon.

"He just wants to talk that's all," I spoke softly. Stefan and I needed to talk anyways. Damon shook his head back and forth. He no longer trusted his brother, not after what he had done to me. I pressed my palm to Damon's chest, stared into his eyes trying to get him to trust me.

"I promise I won't let him hurt me Damon, but please promise me that you won't be far away," He didn't like this anymore than I did.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe Elena. If he ever hurt you again," I gave him another reassuring pat on the chest. I gazed into his eyes. I loved how much he cared about me.

"I'll be alright. I won't let anything bad happen, you have to trust me Damon, I've got to get this done and over with," He pulled me close once more and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I do trust you Elena, it's him I don't trust," And he was gone like that. I didn't know where he was off to, but I knew that he wasn't going to be very far away. I took a deep breath and headed back downstairs to the front door. Stefan wouldn't just barge in on me, but I knew he was standing calmly behind that front door. I took a deep breath before opening it and saw him standing there. I tried to see the look on his face and what was going on in his head, but it was hard to really tell. It was a mixture of hurt and confusion also a little anger was present. Why wouldn't there be?

"Stefan, please come in," He was allowed in even before I said this, but he wouldn't enter without me saying so. He respected me that way. Stefan stepped in and closed the door behind him. There was an eerie silence between the both of us. I wasn't sure whether to let him talk first or if I should start. I thought it was better not to say anything and let him do the talking. Besides he was the one who pushed me out the window.

"Elena, we need to talk about what's going on," His eyes looked up. He wanted to talk about this in my bedroom. My bedroom was actually really messy from Damon and I's activity's together. That would be present to Stefan. I closed my bedroom door and sat on my bed looking up at him, again waiting for him to say something first. He should have said something first.

"Go ahead and talk. You are the one who threw me out the window," I spoke a little more harsh than I would have liked.

"Elena, that was a complete accident, you know I would never do that to you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I was going for Damon, but you got in the way because apparently you were trying to save him,'

"Yes, I was because you were attacking him, something that's not in your nature. He's your brother Stefan and he did nothing wrong, this was all my choice and you should have come to me first," I spoke calmly but I could see how frustrated Stefan was getting because of me.

"Elena," He leaned in closer to me, as he leaned in ready to argue his case he must have spotted something, something on my neck. I quickly slapped my hand over where he was looking, a wrong move on my part.

"Did he bite you Elena? I knew he was compelling you so he could do whatever he wanted to you Elena. Why did you trust him?" I stood up in anger. Of course Stefan would assume that this was all Damon's fault and that it didn't have anything to do with me.

"Stefan, did you ever think once that I can make choices for myself? I let Damon bite me, I wanted him to, and I took some of his blood and if I didn't then I might not be here right now," I stood up in front of him.

"I know that you don't trust him, but I do. I've gotten to know Damon a lot more. A lot more than you ever have or ever will,"

"Elena, I can understand if your compelled. Don't worry we will take care of him personally. Elena I love you and I did something really stupid, but I didn't know what to think or do because I thought that I lost you forever," Stefan would never be able to understand what was going through my head. He was so keen on thinking that everything was Damon's fault.

"What did you do that was so wrong Stefan?" I stepped closer to him. Now it was my turn to get mad at him. He looked down at the floor.

"Elena, I'm going to tell you the truth. Katherine and I," He didn't need to say anything more. I knew what he had done, but I couldn't believe that he would ever do something like that. I was about to slap him on the back of the head.

"Stefan? Are you completely out of your mind? Why in the world would you ever do something like that? This is Katherine we are talking about. If there Is anyone to blame about not trusting, it's Katherine," Stefan stuck his hands out in front of his face almost grabbing me. I pulled back.

"I know Elena, and I'm sorry, but I was just so angry and I did a lot of thinking," I squinted and continued to stare at him

"What kind of thinking did you do Stefan?" He was getting frustrated now.

"I was just thinking about love, I love Katherine, some part of my still feels for her and I can't help that and I wanted to see what it was like with her again okay, so yeah we did it together, because I was upset with you," Stefan was most definitely in a state of confusion and hurt.

"Well then clearly this means that we are done Stefan. I wish you knew your brother more and I guess I wish you knew me a little more too," I was ending the conversation, but he wasn't ready to end it just yet. He had one more question for me.

"Elena, I want to tell me why you did it? What made you go for Damon instead of stay with me?" He grabbed hold of my wrist. The real reason that I went for Damon instead of Stefan was because it took me some time to realize how much Damon loved and cared about me and how much he was really hurting inside and Stefan, well there were plenty of guys out there like Stefan. Damon was a one of a kind.

"I don't really want to talk about it Stefan," I tried to pull away from his grip.

"Elena please, if anything from this conversation matters it would be this one simple question, what made you leave me for Damon?" His grip was getting stronger.

"It's because I felt bad for him, okay. You don't notice sometimes at how much he is really hurting and Damon loves me, and cares about me. Stefan I love you," I brushed my hand over his cheek. "But it's Damon, it's always going to be Damon,"

A/N: I'm sorry readers, I don't mean to take so long, but last week and this week just have been stress out the wazoo and I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. But here's the chapter and I loved the last line. I switched it around a bit and I hate to have Stefan get hurt but Damon needs some loving too. Thanks again review please


	11. Guilty

Elena's Point of View

It was a little hard to see the look of pain that crossed over every feature on Stefan's face but it was the truth and he was the one who wanted it.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I don't have anything else to say, but I think it would be best if you left now," He squeezed his eye shut and took a few steps backwards.

"It's always going to be Damon?" I don't think he could get those words through his head. Either that or he still didn't understand why I would choose Damon over him. "What does that mean Elena? That you were just using me to get to my brother, that you were lying to me the whole time?" I stepped back appalled that he would accuse me of such things.

"Of course not Stefan, I would never dream of hurting you, but things just happen and it just happened that my feelings for you changed as they did for Damon. I can't really explain it and there is no way to really help it," I could see him getting angry and now I wished Damon was here. I didn't want to see Stefan snap again and send my flying through the window. I didn't have any vampire blood in me right now.

"Well you did Elena. And you know what, what I was doing with Katherine, I think it was the right thing to do. I mean how much different is she from you? You two are more alike than I thought," I got mad. He was just saying hurtful things because he was upset. I wouldn't blame him for that.

"Stefan, I'd like you to please leave now. I don't want any more trouble," my voice got stern and serious and Damon was there standing in front of me.

"You heard the girl Stefan, get out of her room and out of her house. I think you have done enough damage," I wouldn't lie, I did feel a whole lot safer with Damon protecting me, but I knew things could get really ugly really fast. The room was quiet and still for a long time. I thought about saying something to break the silence, but I knew that would probably make things worse. Stefan eyed my carefully, then his gaze flickered back to his brother. There were throwing daggers at one another, except with their eyes.

"Please you two, don't fight. This isn't what I want. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me, you both know that," If anything happened to either of them I don't know what I would do. Stefan stepped back a little ways getting closer to my bedroom window.

"Elena, I guess I can't make these choices for you, but I will tell you that you are making the wrong ones, Damon doesn't love you. He never did and never will he's just doing this to get back at me, I beg of you don't trust him," Damon hissed and started to lunge towards his brother. I took hold of his shoulders stopping him from fighting.

"Don't do this Damon, you are better than this. Stefan please leave now," I wasn't in the mood to argue with him any longer. It took him a little while and Stefan was gone. Out of my house and my room, Damon calmed down and wrapped his arms around me carefully. I stood there looking out my window. This was never going to end. The tension between the two of them was enough to start a war. They were never going to get along again and it was all because of me. The guilt finally started to set in and I found myself falling to the floor on my knees, crying in a mess. I'd hurt Stefan more than I'd ever hurt anyone. What was I thinking?

"Elena? What's wrong?" His eyes moved all across my face searching for answers. My whole body shook and I couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Damon, do you know how badly I hurt him? I cheated on him and I didn't say anything. I cheated and for a while he trusted me," I did a face plant into my hands curling up into a small ball. It was very unlike me to do such things. It was something that Katherine would do.

"Damon, I'm turning into her, I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't help my feelings I just," He shut me up with his lips kissing me long and hard. It did shut me up and we stared at one another. I needed that kiss. I missed it even though we just kissed earlier.

"Elena," He brushed the hair out of my face slowly. "You will never be Katherine. There is no way in hell that you will be like her. Yes you hurt Stefan but like you said there wasn't anything that you could do. You can't help what's in here," He touched the spot where my heart belonged. "Yeah maybe the cheating was a little wrong but he would have taken it just as hard if you told him right to his face that you'd fallen for his brother," He grinned pulling my chin towards his face giving me another sweet peck on the lips. Damon's little speech cheered me up a little and cleared things up, but it didn't erase the guilt that I was feeling right now. I needed some time alone with my thoughts. Damon seemed to notice that I wasn't okay, there was still something bothering me. He was good with things like that. Damon pulled me into his arms and we rocked back and forth together for a long time. I feel asleep there on the floor with him right next to me. All of these emotions and things happening all at once was enough to wear me out to the point of where all I wanted to do was sleep and that's what I did for a long time, I just slept. Damon slipped me into bed because my wooden floor was getting a little cold and he could tell from the shivers that were coming from me. He brushed the hair out of my face. I was hardly awake when he did this.

"I'll be back in the morning Elena, there are just some things that I need to take care of," I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't going to let him do it. He was a better person. No matter what Stefan had done or said, it wasn't Damon's place to try and get revenge. They were brothers.

"Don't Damon," I weakly grabbed hold of his arm before he left my bed side. I could feel his eyes on my face even though mine were now closed. "Don't hurt him," As much as I loved Damon, I cared for Stefan and for his safety as well. It would be better though if Stefan left Mystic Falls. It would be better for everyone, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He still loved me. Damon sighed and stood there for a long moment taking everything in.

"Elena, I can't just let him get away with these kinds of things, wouldn't it just be easier for me to take him out?" That was typical Damon talk right there. It was in his nature to kill and then have everything be okay. I shook my head against the pillows my head still fuzzy from just waking up.

"No, Damon, he's your brother and I still care about him. You can't kill him," I sighed softly and started drifting back into sleep. He wouldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted vengeance on his brother he wouldn't hurt him just because he knew how much it was going to hurt me. That wouldn't stop him from going to the house and roughing him up a bit.

A/N: Hello Readers! I'm sorry it's been so long again, I really am sorry. But I need a little inspiration so I read some fan fictions and watched some Vampire Diaries and now I'm back in business and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thank you so much for all of your great feedback and reading. Love you all


	12. Everything

**Stefan's Point of View **

I paced the living room back and forth thoughts running through my head. I had no idea what was the best thing to do right now. I knew she was watching me. That was the only thing that she ever did. She was obsessed with me. Either that or she really did love me like she had said.

"I know what you should do Stefan, but you're not going to like it," She stood behind me with that smirk on her lips and her arms crossed. Katherine thought she knew everything. Like she knew the right thing to do.

"Go away Katherine. Don't you have anything better to do?" She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me back slightly.

"Nope, I'm just here to win you back Stefan which is panning out nicely," Her hand ran down my chest once more. The whole sex thing that happened, she was going to hold that against me for the rest of her life until she was dead. "Now, what you need to do is get revenge, take care of Damon. Get him out of your life and take Elena back because you know all along that she is rightfully yours," That was of course the first thing that I wanted to do. I wanted Damon dead. He was the whole reason Elena fell for him. Elena didn't love Damon, he just compelled her to love him.

"You know if Damon was out of the picture, Elena would no longer be compelled and she would be out of the spell, it would be like nothing ever happened," Yes she was right about that, but it didn't excuse me from sleeping with Katherine. I was going to have to come up with something about that. At this point there was no way that Elena was going to come back to me now. Maybe the best thing was to get Damon out of the picture.

"I don't know. I hate him, I can't believe that he would do something like this," I put my hand to my forehead. I was still trying to wrap my brain around all of this.

"It's Damon, I would have thought you would have understood that some time or another this would happen," Katherine whispered softly. I wasn't sure if she was making things worse or making them better. I would let that go for now. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do now. I went to the basement and grabbed a wooden stake. Damon would come home eventually. He was after the same thing that I was after. He wanted me dead for what I had done to Elena. There was no doubt in my mind. I needed to be prepared.

**Elena's Point of View**

I woke up with a start. Something didn't feel right. I looked out my bedroom window and it was still dark outside. I wasn't sure how long I had slept but Damon wasn't here and I hardly remembered the conversation that I had with him when I was half awake. He said that he had to go do something, but then I told him, something. I couldn't remember what that was for sure. I jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on knowing my destination. Still something didn't fell right. I grabbed my car keys and was stopped by a sudden person behind me.

"Where do you think you're going this late at night?" Hatred filled every vein. There was no mistaking his voice and of course he would be patrolling right now at this hour. I wasn't even sure what time it was, but I knew I had to get to the Salvatore home very soon.

"It's none of your business where I'm going," He may have been my father, but I sure as hell wasn't going to treat him like one. He took a few steps and blocked the door way. His eyes pierced into my own. He was a creepy guy to begin with. I didn't like him one bit. That and I didn't trust him.

"Oh I think it is my business, you're my daughter and you will listen to what I say. You're not going out tonight, so hand over your keys and go back to bed," I frowned and thought about kicking him where it counts. Maybe if he pushed my buttons enough I would do so.

"Yeah well Jenna is my guardian as of now, so you have no right to keep me prison here," I tried to push past him knowing that I needed to get to Damon and Stefan quickly before it was too late.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here Elena, I know that Damon is home and there is going to be a fight between him and his brother, and It's all because of you. Well you need to stay out if it so you don't get hurt again," I tried to keep my voice and temper down but I wasn't in the mood to put up with him right now.

"Don't think that when this is all over that I won't tell Damon about this. About how you're just here because you want me away from him and Stefan. I know you don't like vampires, but if you're really my father then you will understand that I love them both and care about their safety, so if you would kindly let me get past that would be great," He didn't move an inch. He just kept staring at me with those creepy eyes.

"Again, I don't think so Elena. It's best that you just stay here and wait out the outcome of your precious Salvatore's" He was down on the ground instantly when my knee came in contact with his crotch. It wasn't something I usually did, but when the occasion called for it, it was necessary.

**Damon and Stefan (Third Person)**

Damon crept into the house. He was on the lookout for his brother, or Katherine, whoever came up first. He was armed just in case. He told Elena that he would not harm Stefan. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to protect himself if Stefan came at him.

"I figured you would show up sooner or later," Katherine stood in the door way with her hands on her hips. She was on Stefan's side for this one, either that or she was just trying to cause mayhem and chaos. She was known for that.

"Oh yeah, how did you know that?" Damon snapped back at her. He felt the wooden stake in his sleeve. He was half tempted to use it on her and get her out of this whole thing. She never helped anyone but herself.

"Because I know you Damon, you want revenge and it doesn't matter who it is. Stefan hurt Elena and now you want him dead. Makes sense to me," She grinned circling around him. Katherine didn't have the effect on him that she used to. Damon used to love her that was until she said to him that one night. "It's Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan," Just as Elena had once said to him. Her mind has been changed since then. Stefan walked into the room. He didn't look happy, but he looked like he was ready to fight. They both were and they were fighting over one girl who they both wanted. Stefan once said that history wasn't going to repeat itself. But here they were ready to tear out one another's throats.

"Hello brother," Damon spoke with a happy sarcasm in his voice. Stefan stood still near Katherine. There was no doubt in Damon's mind that Stefan was just as armed as he was. "Why so tense, why don't you relax have a drink calm down," Stefan pulled out a wooden stake from behind his back and threw it right where Damon's heart was. Damon, being a little older than Stefan and faster caught it and threw it right back at Stefan who dodged it with the same amount of skill.

"It looks like someone has been practicing," Damon replied shooting his stake from his arm, getting a closer range to Stefan hitting him in the stomach stunning his brother, causing him to fall to the ground. Damon was right on him staring down at him.

"You just can't learn to accept the fact that Elena loves me, she loves me more than you and picked me over you," He was throwing it right back in his brothers face. "Don't worry baby brother, you have the bitch to fuck around with," Stefan kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. At this point Katherine wasn't in the room. She was watching, but from a distance. She was waiting for Elena to arrive. She knew that it wouldn't be long for her to take notice that Damon wasn't with her. She stood at the door way listening for her.

**Elena's Point of View **

I could already tell that there was something going on in the house. It was like I could feel the tension between the two brothers and it was all because of me. Why did everything always have to be because of me? I hated that I was always in the middle of things. I stepped up to the door and slowly opened it not sure of what I was going to find on the inside.

As soon as I stepped in the door way I was shoved against the wall and threatened by no other than my doppelganger, Katherine.

"I suspected that you would be coming here Elena," She breathed with a smile. She loved making things difficult. I heard noise in a few rooms away from me. I knew what was going on and I needed it to stop before someone got hurt.

"Don't worry about them right now Elena, they are just fighting over you, it's nothing serious," she pushed me even harder back into the wall. I gasped for air as she pinched it off with her arm. "The only thing that you should be worrying about right now is your own life," Her eyes went red and the next thing that happened was she was drinking from me, draining the blood from my body.

"Damon!" I screamed with what little energy I had left in me. I couldn't move, her weight on top of me was over powering. Everything was getting dark. Then in a second she was gone and Damon was frantically looking at me searching for a sign of life. I was on the brink of death. There was very little blood in my body. I could see wounds on him, he was getting hurt and it was from Stefan. Stefan was doing this to him and there was nothing that I could do to stop the two from fighting.

"Please, stop fighting. I don't want this, Damon I love you, you know that right? I love you and there has always been something between us always" He stopped me from talking by biting his wrist and making me drink. "I know Elena, I always knew there was something between us, I just wish you would have taken notice to it a little sooner," Damon was wounded already and the last thing he needed was to give away more of his blood and become weak. I half attempted to shove his wrist away, but he forced me to drink. Damon was ripped away from me by Stefan who was in attack mode. He was ready to take his brother down if it was the last thing he did. It was the old Stefan again. The one he had briefly told me about. The one who went killing everyone just for pleasure, well he was doing it again but this time he was doing it for revenge. I got back a little strength, enough to see what was going on, but not enough to stand up. Katherine came back to me.

"You thought I was on your side," she picked me up and slammed me against the door. Damon froze, enough to give Stefan a chance to jab him in the ribs with a wooden stake. I screamed for him, yelled him to stop. "You were wrong. I'll never get what I want unless you are out of the picture Elena. See if you're gone then there is no need to break the curse and everything will be done with the curse. Stefan will be mine if you are no longer alive," She took my throat in her hand. She was going to choke me, take my life that way. Damon was making his way over to me the best he could, even with his wound that was almost too close to his heart. He ripped her from me once more and caught me from falling. There wasn't enough time to talk or do anything. He ran me up into his bedroom and stored me away in his bathroom. Both Katherine and Stefan were too fast. Stefan was to brain washed on revenge to care that I was hurting right now. Katherine wanted me dead and Damon was trying to save me and himself. I wished there was something else I could do, I wish that I wasn't a weakling. I looked for the closest, sharpest thing that I could. I couldn't do this as I was. I needed to change. I found a piece of broken wood and was about to jam it into my body when I heard Stefan call out my name. Everyone froze on the spot to stare at me.

"Elena no," Stefan spoke. I gasped when Damon came right up behind him jabbing a wooden steak right into his heart. I dropped the piece of wood I was holding and stared as Stefan dropped to the floor turning grey. Katherine was out of the room in a flash and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I took notice to how beat up Damon was, he was hurting, and pulled the steak from his brother's chest. My whole body was trembling.

"Elena, I'm sorry,"

A/N: Whoa! Didn't see that one coming huh? Neither did I xD I sort of pulled that one out of thin air at the last minute. I am sorry to all of you Stefan lovers, but this is a Delana fic it will help the rest of the story and make it more interesting. Sorry for the cliffhanger yall. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	13. It is what it is

Elena's Point of View

**I kept staring at his dead body lying there on the floor. Lifeless, cold and dead. I couldn't look up at his killer. I couldn't believe it. My heart ached and I didn't know what to think. How does one react to something like this? The room was quiet and I found myself growing faint. **

"**Elena," He stepped a little closer to me, but I scooted away. **

"**Don't touch me," I sputtered staring at Stefan's lifeless body. Damon stopped dead in his tracks not knowing what to do next. **

"**Elena, please hear me out, I didn't want this you know I didn't, but you and I both know that this wasn't going to stop, that he wasn't going to stop until I was dead," He tried to get me to understand his reasoning for killing his brother, but it didn't matter what he said. He had already done it and there was Stefan, dead. I couldn't comprehend it. I slowly rose to my feet looking around the room, looking at everything but Damon. He dared to move closer to me. **

"**Stay away from me, don't touch me," I spoke sternly. I couldn't even get near Stefan's dead body. It was too much, too much to take in. Tears fell from my eyes as I slipped out the bedroom door and nearly tumbling down the steps on my way out the door. **

"**Elena, please don't leave," He blocked me from exiting the house. **

"**Leave me alone," I shoved past him and ran to my car. It wasn't safe to drive when I was in this kind of state, but I needed to get out of there, needed to get away. I drove with tears rolling down each cheek and shaky hands using the steering wheel. I made it home safely, but not without running into John on the way to my bedroom. **

"**What happened?" He asked. I was half tempted to punch him and leave it at that, but I knew I didn't have the strength to do so. I shoved past him just as I did Damon and went up to my room and throwing myself into a corner and crying myself to sleep. How was I ever going to talk to Damon now, how was I going to go on living my life? It didn't hit home that Stefan was dead now and the man I loved was the one who killed him. How could I manage that? I stayed in that corner all night. I don't think my phone stopped buzzing. I was glad I remembered to lock my door and window before I fell asleep. **

**3 Day's Later (Third Person Point of View) **

Elena hadn't been doing anything for the past three days. It was like one second she was happy and bubbly and then the next she was a zombie. She did nothing. The only thing she came downstairs for was food and that was it. She kept herself locked in her room and it was starting to scare Jenna and Jeremy. Elena wouldn't talk either. No matter how many times Jenna tried to get a word from her, she wouldn't say anything. It went the same for Jeremy.

"What do you think is bothering her?" Jeremy and Jenna were sitting at the dinner table one night picking at the food that Jenna prepared. They set a plate out of Elena, but she didn't come down. Not tonight.

"I haven't a clue, whatever it is, it's really affecting her. I've never seen Elena act this way before, well once but that was when," Jenna looked at Jeremy. Jeremy knew what she was talking about. The last time that Elena had acted like this was when their parents died. Jeremy tried to talk to her again. This time he barged in her room and sat down with her.

"Elena, you can't just keep hiding away in here, Jenna and I are both worried about you. What about Stefan or Damon? Have you talked to them?" Tears boiled up in her eyes and she started to cry frantically. It had something to do with the either Stefan or Damon other words she wouldn't be crying when he said their names. She fell into his arms and shook violently. Jeremy hated seeing his sister like this and not knowing what to do or what caused her to fall apart like this.

"Elena, you need to talk to me and tell me what's going on. You're a mess and you're going to stay like that if you don't tell someone about it," He looked her straight in the eyes hoping to get her to talk. Her eyes were red and they had bags under them. She hadn't been sleeping well either. That was never a good sign. Something serious had happened and Jeremy was going to get to the bottom of it. She shook her head back and forth and went back to crying. Jeremy held her in his arms. That's what she needed right now, someone's shoulder to cry into. Her brother was the perfect person.

**Damon's Point of View**

I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't get the image of her crying and shaking on my bedroom floor out of my head. My heart ached even though it was no longer beating. I needed her right now and she didn't want to see me. She didn't want anything to do with me now because of what happened. I disposed of Stefan's body, burned him. It was better that way. Now the house was empty and I figured that's the way it was going to stay for a very long time. I drank, cried and slept very little. I couldn't stop thinking about Elena and how much I loved her. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. Stefan was going to stop at nothing. He was so convinced that I compelled Elena into loving me and he figured that if I was dead then Elena would be broken of the spell. I had no other option other than to kill him. After Elena left, that night I broke a few glasses and threw a lot around. I was upset and I didn't know what to do. Katherine didn't return. She was just as upset or maybe even more than Elena was that Stefan was no longer living. I killed my brother. I killed him for the woman that I loved. Was it really the right thing to do? I tried reaching Elena by phone hoping that she might answer me, but she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. She hated me and that's how it would stay.

**Elena's Point of View **

I woke up in bed, with someone next to me. I about jumped out of bed when I thought it was Damon, but it was just Jeremy. He had stayed with me yesterday when I broke down. He asked me what was wrong and what happened, but I refused to tell him what was going on. I couldn't find the words to say and I didn't know how to tell someone that Stefan was dead. I couldn't tell them that Damon had killed him. Damon would go to jail or even be put on a death sentence. I couldn't have that. I didn't want any more death.

"You're finally awake," Jeremy hushed looking down at me. I felt like the younger sibling now that he was the one taking care of me. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Of course he didn't want to rush me into saying anything because I was still in a fragile state of mind, but he was eager to know what had caused me to go into zombie mode. I was silent for a very long time thinking of my options. I let it slip out.

"Stefan's dead," I cried even harder hearing those words from me. I still couldn't believe it.

"What? What happened how did he die?" I wasn't going to tell anyone that it was Damon who killed him, it was all just some accident.

"I don't know, I got to the house one night and found him dead, Damon won't tell me what happened, but he's gone Jeremy. He's really gone," It hurt to know that Stefan was dead, but it hurt even more to know that Damon was the one who did it. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt him. Jeremy kept me in his arms for a while longer while we both cried. Stefan meant something to Jeremy too. Jenna came up a while later and we told her what happened. We were all wrapped in each other's arms on my bed crying. Except for Uncle John, he didn't come up or ask anything. It was better that way. He wasn't family and didn't deserve to know.

The days went past slowly. Sometimes I didn't even know what day it was. I hadn't talked to Damon since it happened. I wondered how he was handling this, probably worse than I was.

**Damon's Point of View **

The house was a mess, I was a mess. I kept thinking things through in my head of how I could talk to Elena and get things straight with her again. I missed her like crazy and needed her back in my life. She was the one stable thing that kept me sane. She was the reason that there was some good in me. Elena wanted me to fight to be good. That was the reason I got her heart in the first place. I slammed my fist in the wall causing another hole. There had to be something that I could do. I was allowed in her house because she had invited me in. I would just have to go to her and try and talk things out no matter how much she didn't want to see me. She couldn't be in a much better state than I was.

**Elena's Point of View **

I was getting better, I wrote in my journal most every night trying to get my thoughts out of my head and down onto paper. Jeremy checked up on me often making sure that I was alright. I finally stopped crying, but I didn't talk much still and I wasn't really eating a whole lot.

"I'm heading to bed is there anything I can get you?" Jeremy was all dressed in his PJ's ready for bed. I grinned at how cute he looked and shook my head.

"No thanks, just go to bed," He smiled shuffling off to his room for the night. Jenna came up and asked the same and I gave her the same answer. John didn't come up thankfully. I guess he didn't want anything to do with this situation right now. I wrote a little longer and started to drift asleep. I woke with a start when I found my window open and the wind blowing in. I quickly went to close it and looked around my room.

"Who's in here? Show your face or I will call my aunt," There wasn't much of a threat there for whoever was in my room. I turned to my door that was now shut and there was now a Damon standing in front of it. He looked terrible. He hadn't shaved, hadn't combed his hair and by the looks of it he hadn't changed his clothes either. He was in a worse condition than me. His eyes were red, it looked as If he had been doing a lot of crying.

"Elena, please if you would just listen to me for one minute," He inched closer. I could hear the pain he was feeling in his voice. The tears returned for me. I couldn't look at him. He stood right in front of me and forced me to look at him. I stood still, breathing lightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to Stefan, I'm sorry that you lost him and I'm sorry that it was me who took his life," I trembled trying to pull away from him. He kept a tight hold on my arms though. "But you and I both know that if it was me who was dead right now, you wouldn't be able to handle it," I thought about it. If Stefan was the one who had killed Damon, I wouldn't be able to live. The pain in my chest hurt worse thinking about Damon dead.

"Elena, I miss you like crazy, I can't stand to be away from you and not hold you in my arms and know that you're going to be alright. I can't take it anymore," He held my face in his hands. He was crying now. I was hurting him from putting this distance between the both of us.

"Damon, you promised, you said that you wouldn't hurt him, and to see you killing your own brother, it's too much for me to accept. How can things ever be the same now?"

"Elena, what was I supposed to do? Tell me what I was supposed to do in that situation? You were about to kill yourself and I couldn't have that and there was an opening Elena. Please tell me," I cried even harder if it was possible. I fell into his chest bawling my eyes out like a small child.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore. I love you but I can't be with someone who is a murderer, I just I can't do this anymore Damon," I backed away from him. The hurt in his eyes and face about ripped my heart out and cut it up into a thousand pieces. "I think you better leave now," I didn't want to deal with it. I was running away from him, and from the troubles. He took one hard swallow, stepped forward and then was gone. I ended up on the floor once more crying my heart out.

A/N: Uh Oh! Yeah this chapter was a little sad and depressing but I don't know what I would do in that situation. It's complicated, so that's what this chapter is. Tell me what you thought and what you would have done in this situation because I'm not really sure myself. More to come soon. Don't worry.


	14. Do I

**3 months later. Elena's point of view **

I went to his grave sight. Jeremy came with me. My heart still ached but the pain was almost all the way gone. He had a funeral, but his body wasn't in the casket. His body was burned by his brother no doubt. His brother wasn't at the funeral either. It was too painful for him. I understood that much. I hadn't talked to Damon in a long time. Nor had I seen him. I figured that he left a long time ago. I moved on and I hoped he did the same. Things seemed to be going back to normal. Bonnie and Caroline coaxed me back into a normal life once more like they had when my parent's died. Jeremy and Jenna and I spent a lot more time together now. We were more of a family then we ever had been. It was good to have these people in my life. They were the stability that I needed.

"It feels like it was just yesterday," I touched his name on the grave stone. I remembered all the good times that we had together. Making love, kissing and dancing. He was a good boyfriend, I loved him. He was hopefully in a better place now. I placed the rose down in the snow and stepped back. Jeremy wrapped his arm around my shoulders keeping a tight grip.

"It does feel like it was yesterday. But it was three months ago and you have moved on Elena. That's what you need to do," He toted me back to the car we sat there looking at the snow falling taking slow breaths. Tears fell from my eyes. I told myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. I was done with that weakness, but it was hard to come back here.

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I know I promised I wouldn't cry," I slowly shook attempting to stop these worthless tears. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright Elena, it's alright to cry sometimes,"

School was back and that's the one thing that kept me busy. It kept my mind off of things. I was thankful for that. It was my last year here and then I would be going off to college. Again something else to take my mind off of things.

"Elena, do you want to come over tonight and watch some movies or something?" It was Matt talking to me and he had his arm wrapped around Caroline's shoulder. I was glad they were a stable couple now, it was really cute and they really looked good together. "Bonnie is going to come over and I thought we could you know just spend some time together," Caroline chimed in with a smile. I nodded slowly pushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, just give me the time and I'll be over," I forced a smile, inside I was really hurting. I was remembering and old feelings coming back. It was hard to forget someone you loved. I was thankful for my friends though.,they supported me so much and stuck by my side through everything. I don't know what I would have done without them.

**Damon (Third Person Point of View) **

Damon kept himself under the covers, clothes off and ushering a woman into bed.

"Don't fear me, just come here and give daddy some loving," He showed his pearly whites as his eyes turned blood red. He dipped his mouth into her neck tasting the sweet warm blood on his tongue. It was the greatest pleasure he would ever taste and have. He shoved the woman away from him swallowing every drop of blood. No matter how much drank, he would never be satisfied. Nothing would bring him happiness. Nothing and no one but her would bring him back into a state of happiness. Love was over rated to him though. He was done with heart break and pain. He told himself that he would just shut it all off for good. It was better that way. It was better for everyone if there was a little less love. He shoved the covers off his body trudging to the shower to clean himself once more. He couldn't go to long with blood staining his skin and mouth. It made him feel dirty and knowing he had to clean himself. It was a habit that he fell into.

**Elena's Point of View **

Caroline and Matt curled up on the couch together. I was laying on the floor staring at the screen, not really paying attention to the movie. Bonnie had left a few hours ago saying that she couldn't spend the night that she had things she needed to get done early in the morning. So it was just going to be Caroline and I. I considered leaving now because it was more of a date between Matt and her. There really wasn't a point to being here right now.

"Caroline, this was a lot of fun, but I think I should be leaving now," I stood up stretching my aching muscles from laying on the floor too long. Caroline must have seen the pain in my eyes because she took the time to pull away from Matt and try and figure our what was wrong with me.

"Elena, you know you can tell me anything and I can tell right now that something is really bothering you," She held my shoulders firmly in her grasp. Sometimes I forgot that Caroline was a vampire and I knew I had to be just as careful around her as I had been with, well I didn't want to think of his name right now.

"It's nothing Caroline, really it's nothing. I just don't feel comfortable here when this is clearly a date between you and Matt," Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing of Caroline inviting him, but it seemed like he was the only thing that she cared about now. Maybe even more than any of her friends. It was understandable to get so wrapped up in one guy. I understood how that was. I looked away briefly and headed for the door.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I sometimes forget things you know and I didn't realize," I stopped her, but I couldn't help the tears that were falling again.

"Don't worry about it Caroline, I"m fine and I will be, just have fun with Matt,' I left her at that going home with a tear stained face. The 3 month anniversary of Stefan's death was bringing up old emotions and thoughts. Thoughts that weren't easy to run away from. I had an aching of wanting to hold someone. To have someone to wrap my arms around and call my own. After the whole Damon episode, I wasn't that ready to move on to someone new, but it would have been nice to have someone to tell everything to and to kiss every now and again. I missed that part of my teenage life. Again, I only slightly wanted it.

**Damon's Point of View**

Sleep was impossible. I didn't even try and get it anymore. I lay there in bed looking up at my ceiling thinking again. It had been three months since I was in Mystic Falls with my brother and his girlfriend who was cheating on my brother with me. That wasn't the smartest thing, but there wasn't really a way to stop the feeling of love. I threw a pillow halfway across the room hoping to break something, a pillow wasn't nearly enough. I have thought about taking my anger out on the wall, but I was only renting this place. Just as I was about to rip a pillow in half to cause some kind of destruction my phone started to buzz. I stopped getting excited when that happened knowing that "she" would never try and contact me. The contact on the front of my phone read "Blondie" Miss Caroline Forbes.

"What do you want?" I growled on the phone. She never brought good news.

"Where the heck are you? I know you're not in Mystic Fall's anymore because I checked the Boarding House, so where are you?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Miss Drama.

"Why do you care?" I slowly paced the wood floors looking down at my feet. I was half tempting to close the phone and forget that she ever called me. It was best for me to stay away from that town and everyone living in it. All that place ever did was bring me complete hell.

"Because it's Elena. I'm worried about her and I know that you are the only one who can make her feel better," Mentioning "her" name stirred up those damn feelings again. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm sure you or the witch can cheer her up just fine. She doesn't need me," I spoke softer on the last sentence. I remembered her words still, they ran through my mind often.

"Not the way you can. Damon, she may have said she doesn't need you, but she really does. I can see it in her eyes and it seems like she just keeps going downhill. I thought she was getting better but now she seems to be getting worse," Caroline seemed almost half desperate to get me back into Mystic Falls. Of course it was for, Elena, "She needs you back in her life whether you like it or not," I sighed frustrated and about crushed my phone.

"If you think I'm coming back to Mystic Falls you are wrong, leave me alone," I snapped my phone shut and turned it off.

**Caroline and Bonnie (Third person) **

"Dang it, it didn't work Bonnie, he won't come back unless there is something life threateningly dangerous going on with Elena," Caroline nearly chucked her phone at the wall. She was just thankful that Bonnie was willing to help her. As much as Bonnie didn't like Damon it was for Elena and even Bonnie could see how much Elena was hurting. Jeremy was even in on this because he supported Bonnie, even though he was the same way, he didn't like Damon either. Damon made Elena happy, he made her whole and put a smile on her face.

"Then why don't we put Elena in a life threatening situation," Bonnie grinned. She already knew where Damon was, he was only a few miles away from Mystic Falls. If he knew that she was in danger then he would come running to her. It was his natural instinct to rescue her. That's what love does to a person.

**Elena's Point of View **

I flipped open my diary to the one blank page after the last entry I made just a few nights ago. I found myself writing in it more and more. Getting these feelings out of my head was something I desperately needed right now. The words written were turning out to be more and more about Damon. The beginning of this diary contained nothing but Stefan and the love I felt for him. The farther I got into it though, the more my thoughts were of Damon and how I felt about him. Rereading the last couple of passages brought stinging tears to the corners of my eyes. I slammed it shut out of anger about tossing it across my room, but I refrained from being violent. That's something that I learned from Damon I guess. His violent behavior rubbed off on me. I rubbed my shoulders slowly, but not trying to bring warmth from the cold, but bringing warmth of being cared about. I knew there were many people in this town that loved me with each beat of their hearts, but I needed the other kind of love. I missed it so bad it hurt. I guess this was supposed to be called Heart Ache.

**Damon's Point of View **

I was on the verge of taking another innocent life when Blondie burst into the room with a mixture of worry and anger on her face. I felt my face twist in confusion.

"How in the hell did you find me?" I tossed the woman aside that's life was already drained from her body.

"Damon that's not important right now. You need to come with me. It's Elena her life is in trouble. She's going to kill herself Damon. I don't know what to do. Jeremy and Jenna are outside her door trying to make her calm down, but nothing is working. We need you to calm her down please," Caroline was on the verge of tears. My heart ached and throbbed thinking that Elena was going to take her own life. I quickly changed and followed Caroline out to her car. She went as fast as she could to get back to Mystic Falls only to bring me back to the mansion.

"What are we doing here? We need to get to Elena, are you stupid," I growled at her. She just stared me down with those eyes. Bonnie threw me out of the car catching me off guard. "What the hell is this?"

"Don't talk just listen, Elena isn't in serious danger right now but she could be in the near future. She's been declining whether you are willing to accept it or not. I still don't like you and the only reason I'm doing this is for Elena's sake," Little miss Judgy. They brought me out here for no reason. I wasn't going to see Elena. I already knew the outcome of what was going to happen.

"Don't you two get it? It's over with us. It has been for a long time, didn't I tell you to leave me alone," My head suddenly felt like hundreds of thousands of needles were going into it all at once.

"Damon, you're going over there. You don't have to talk to her if you don't want, but see how much pain she is in," I eyed them both for a long moment.

"Fine, if it makes you two happy to see that this is all a load of bull, I'll go tonight," I brushed myself off. This was a failed attempt to get Elena back. I knew that for a fact already.

All the lights were out at the Gilbert home. Elena wasn't up any longer. Her lights were out in her room and from what I could hear she was sound asleep. I also took notice that her window was slightly parted open. I wondered if she always left it like this or it was one of the two girls doings. I perched up in the tree and slipped into Elena's room with ease. My nose was bombarded with her scent. It was overpowering. I forgot how amazing this woman smelled. I spotted her in bed, sheets and blankets covering her body. Elena was just as beautiful even when she was in this deep slumber. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I stepped a little closer looking down at her.

"Damonn" she lightly moaned twisting her body within the comfort of her bed. I about dashed out the window, when she had not woken, but was dreaming of me. My eyes flickered down to her bear neck. She wasn't wearing vervain. I lightly rested my hand on the side of her face and slipped into the dream that she was having.

_It was dark all around, except for the moon piercing in through the french doors. I had no clue where we were but the sight that was going on in the bed didn't really matter where the location was. I watched myself dip into Elena's sweat covered body. Her nails dug into my back as she gasped for me to go deeper. Elena was even more radiant covered in sweat and moonlight than I ever would have imagined. I gulped slowly watching Elena moan my name once more and cried from her release convulsing in my arms. I flopped down against her body panting and holding her in my arms. _

"_I love you Damon," I heard her whisper into my ear and found myself saying it out loud in the dream. _

"_I love you to Elena, I always have and I always will," _

I slipped out of her dream completely shocked knowing that Elena was the one dreaming that and I'd done nothing at all to make her dream that. I lightly caressed her face before sinking back into the shadow's of her room. I made her dream that night. I made her dream of us. In each and every dream I made sure that I let her know how much I really love her.

A/N: AWWWW! I loved the way this turned out. I didn't think it was going to be this cute, but this is something I needed for the both of them and I think you readers needed as well. Some cute fluffy Elena, Damon-ness! More on the way I promise. Please review I'm so grateful for everyone who has so far. You readers are the best no doubt. I do not own the Vampire Diaries Characters, but I'm willing to claim the cuteness and romance that happens between them! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning!: there is some smut in this chapter. I don't know why I threw it in here, but I did. Hope you like it. It's only a little bit not a lot. Thank you for reading and reviewing people! :D I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Elena's Point of View **

_He brushed the hair away from my face as we lay tangled in the sheets together after another long night of passion. _

"_Did I ever tell you how good you are in bed," I lightly pressed my lips against his knuckles breathing in the scent of sweat and a hint of musk. It was a good combination and it was all radiating from Damon. _

"_Actually I do realize that, and I also realize that I am the best no matter what," Damon and I just laid there talking back and forth to one another. It was the greatest conversations that seemed to last forever. But all good dreams had to come to an end when I woke up. _

Sunlight was already coming in through the window and there was a nice cool breeze rolling in like usual. I looked towards my window and saw that it was more open than I had had it before. I figured it was just the weather and let it go. Even though I was already fully awake, I didn't want to get out of bed. The dreams that I had last night were extremely vivid and so real. The odd thing was that a lot of them had Damon in them. I quickly scanned the room with my eyes gently sitting up in bed. There was no trace that Damon was ever here. My room was exactly the same. There was a light knock on my bathroom door.

"Come in," I called without really thinking who it could possibly be. Jeremy poked his head in the room with a smile. He knew something was up.

"Good morning," He kept that same grin on his face as he made his way over to me and to sit nicely on the bed. I grinned right along with him not really sure why. Jeremy only smiled for a reason. "Did you have a good night's rest?" He asked lightly patting my hands. He never really asked how I slept. There was definitely something up.

"Jer, do you know something that I don't because you're acting really odd this morning," I just threw it right out there for him. He laughed slightly and went on to talking.

"Not really Elena, it's just you talk in your sleep and well, you do other things as well," What the heck was he talking about?

"Jeremy you're not making a whole lot of sense here," He leaned forward slightly on the bed to get a little closer.

"You were moaning in your sleep Elena," He grinned, stood up and walked out leaving me with my face flushed red. I yelled back before he could completely leave.

"So that doesn't mean that I had a good night's sleep," It most certainly did from the dreams that I was having. I wanted to slap myself for having such dreams. I guess it was because I was thinking about him a lot recently. That sounded like the best way to cover it up. If I wanted the dreams to stop then I would just stop thinking about him.

**The next night (Damon's Point of View) **

I slipped into her room once more, thankful that she left the window open for me. I made a deal with Caroline and Bonnie, why I don't really know. I can't really trust either of them. They were going to let me carry it out, as long as I was here with Elena. I was only going to be with her in her dreams. I would slip one in every night and make sure she knew how much I loved her and cared about her. That was my goal. I loved watching Elena sleep, as creepy and stalkerish as that sounded, it was for her own good. At least that's what Blondie and Judgie thought. I'd never tell either of them how much I wanted Elena back in my life. I wasn't one to share my feelings like that to just anyone. Come to think of it the only one I was ever really open with was the sweet Elena. Maybe Stefan and I had a few times of brotherly bonding, but they never really lasted long and I was just as stubborn as usual. Hiding away my emotions.

Elena was sleeping calmly, I don't think she was dreaming at least from the look on her face she looked like she was just sleeping. I touched her shoulder hoping to get into her mind. Nothing but darkness was all that hit me. I knew she wasn't dreaming. Elena had to have noticed all the dreams with me in the last night, so I tried to switch them up, but make them happy of course. If I kept putting myself in the dreams she would figure out that I was sneaking into her room and doing this myself. I let her dream of her family. Her mother and father and Jeremy before everything went completely wrong. I watched as they were at the lake fishing off the dock together. I loved to see Elena's smiling face. I missed it so much. I altered the dream quickly. She was sitting on the dock and the sun was setting. She was wearing very short shorts and a bikini top. Her chestnut hair fell over her shoulders as her eyes glazed over the lake. That's when I put myself into the dream. I couldn't help myself.

"_You'll get cold if you sit out here like this wearing practically nothing," I slipped my button down black shirt of and rested on her shoulders. She pulled it up against herself breathing in slowly. _

"_I'll be fine, but I do like wearing your clothes," She grinned up at me, her hand gestured down to the spot next to her on the dock. I sat next to her my toes lightly dipping into the water. She pulled the shirt tighter around her small body. "I love sitting out her when the sun is going down, the lake is so beautiful," _

"_It is," I wasn't looking at the water when I said this. It was terrible how much I was falling head over heels for this girl. I'd never had such a strong hold on my heart. Katherine was no match to the way I was feeling right now. I slipped my hand into hers slowly. _

"_Elena," I spoke in a whisper taking hold of her chin and pulling her face closer to my own. I heard her breath hitch in her throat as I pulled her lips against mine. They were so sweet. As sweet as I remembered them. "I need you to wake up now," I spoke. Then slipped out of her dream and out of her room in a matter of seconds. _

**Elena's Point of View **

I gasped awake sitting up looking all around my room. He had been here. There was no doubt in my mind that he had been here making me dream all off this. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. That kiss felt so real, like he was actually kissing me again. All it made me want to do was kiss him for real. I was tired of having these constant dreams with him in them all the time.

I sat there at one of the tables in the Grille, Caroline wanted to talk to me about something important. I waited impatiently. Caroline wasn't ever one to be on time with anything. She threw her purse down at the table after making me wait a good twenty minutes,.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't think I would be running this late," I cocked my eyebrow at her. With Caroline's vampire speed I would have thought that she would have made it on time whenever she wanted.

"I had a few things that I needed to catch up on," She took a seat next to me and ordered herself a water. I was proud of Caroline for trying to control her urges, but I didn't think that she had gotten used to water that quickly.

"So spill it Caroline, there was clearly something you wanted to talk to me about," I rested my elbows on the table waiting for her to start ranting on about something personal that was going on her life. I couldn't help but let my mind linger off to Damon once more. I checked around the area making sure that he wasn't putting these thoughts into my head. I figured that he had just left town and that's how it was going to stay. It was better that way though. Better for the both of us. I couldn't go on living my life knowing I was together or in love with a murderer.

"Elena? Are you even listening to me," She barked at me breaking my concentration from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Caroline, just haven't been able to get enough sleep lately, I don't know what's wrong with me," I rubbed my temples coming to think of it I was doing so much dreaming that I wasn't getting the right amount of sleep. Caroline stared at me for a little while longer, her temper seeming to just diminish.

"Really, what's been keeping you up?" She sipped her water carefully. Something in her changed as soon as I brought up sleep.

"Well nothing really, it's just that I've been having a lot of dreams lately. You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you Caroline," It could have easily been her making me dream about Damon. She knew that we were happy together and she wanted nothing more than him and I to get back together. Maybe she was just stirring up those old feelings once more

"Caroline, if you are in fact making me dream about Damon, I would like it if you stopped because you know I broke things off with him a long time ago," I stood up tired of thinking about him and this. I needed to get away from this place. I needed a time out.

**Damon's Point of View **

My eyes followed her to the door. She wasn't in the mood to talk about me with Caroline or anyone else. Elena was avoiding, like usual. Though the strange thing was she was a completely different person in her dreams. She acted like nothing happened between us and everything went back to normal. It wouldn't be long until I would approach Elena, and beg her to come back to me because I was a complete miserable mess without her.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore is that you," I turned to my side from the bar and came face to face with Alaric, the history teacher. I flashed him a quick grin and went back to my drink. "What are you doing back in town? I thought that you had left for good," He ordered himself a drink. I was surprised at this hour. He wasn't much a drinker.

"I came back due to some girls needed me back for their best friend," There really wasn't too much for me to explain there.

"And have you confronted her yet?" I about slammed my glass down. Now I knew why Elena didn't want to talk about these kinds of things. It was annoying as hell.

"I have not, I'm planning to soon, but I don't know when, now if you don't mind I have some stalking to get off to," And that was exactly what I was doing too. I was stalking Elena and hoping for a sign that she still loved me and wanted to take me back.

I watched her slip into bed that night curling up with a book in both hands. She was so pure and innocent, well maybe neither of those, not from what I had done to her in the past. I grinned at myself thinking of our "episodes" that we had together. I loved the way she cried out my name pulling me against her body. I watched carefully trying not to think of Elena moaning my name. Elena kicked the blankets from her body and flicked the lights off. That didn't keep me from being able to see every inch of her body as she slipped her fingers in her panties pulling them down her long tanned legs. Her tight night shirt that she was wearing came off next. I never thought that Elena was one to sleep nude, that didn't bother me none. This was the perfect show for me, I got the best view. I figured she was just going to get comfortable and fall asleep like that, but all thoughts were gone and all the blood in my body went straight to the growing bulge in my jeans when Elena's hands ran down her body in between her sweet thighs. Light moans came from her room and I stared in awe at the show that I was getting. This was really not my place to be watching something like this, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her naked body and her fingers dipping into her body over and over. I smelled her arousal instantly. Elena's head dipped back into the pillow's her body arching off the bed as she lightly rode her own fingers.

"Damon, oh Damon harder," She was thinking of me while doing this. She was thinking it was me giving her this pleasure. I about dashed into the room and replaced her fingers with my own, but I don't think that would make her very happy. Her breathing became more and more labored with each quick thrust of her fingers. She was absolutely gorgeous. My erection was stiff and needing some attention from what Elena was doing. I'd give anything to please her right now. I nearly growled out loud when her body started to convulse. Elena didn't last very long. This only told me one thing. She hadn't had sex since I left. Elena rolled onto her side trying to get her breathing back to normal. I couldn't believe what I had just saw. If I was ever going to tell Elena about what I had just seen, I was never going to let her see the end of it.

A/N: Just threw that last little bit in here. I don't know it shows how much Elena is well. You know :P Hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for reviewing my story yay!


	16. Need

**A/N: Dear readers of all kinds! This is the first Vampire Diaries story that I've written that has gotten to 100 reviews! :D You don't know how happy and ecstatic that makes me. So as a treat for everyone who was faithful and loyal to me reviewing and those who read this story in general, I am going to put some Delana goodness in here! Thank you all for everything. This story will be coming to an end very soon just a warning. Once again, thank you ****J**** Enjoy! **

**Elena and Damon (Third Person Point of View)**

Elena pulled the covers up and over her body hoping to get some kind of sleep, sleep that was never going to get there. When she had gotten herself all worked up there was no way she was getting to sleep for another hour or so. She thought for a moment about flicking on the light and jotting some notes and thoughts down in her journal, but she was to tired to move, but not tired enough to fall asleep.

Damon on the other hand, had other plans. The show that he got to watch without Elena knowing had gotten him worked up as well, maybe in a little different way. He thought about heading back home and forgetting any of this ever happened. He also thought of bursting into her room and ravishing her body like he's so wanted to for the past three months. The protruding tent in the crotch of Damon's pants was swaying his choice a lot. He didn't need to do a lot more thinking before pushing the window open and slipping into her dark room. Elena sat up in bed gasping about to go into a rant, but that was before she watched Damon slip out of his shirt and perch above her already sweat stained body. Her breath caught in her throat once more admiring the way his muscles looked and the arousal that was already protruding from his pants. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but thought better of it.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Surprising enough, there was no anger in her voice, only shock. He pressed a finger to her soft lips.

"Sh, don't talk, please don't talk," His crystal eyes where sparkling and full of lust. "You know why I'm here Elena," He spoke a little more sternly as he lifted her shirt from her body and slowly tugged down her panties. The smell of her arousal wasn't hard for Damon's nose to catch. He growled pulling her out from the covers and revealing her naked body.

"Damon," He caught her lips quickly kissing her tenderly, fingering through her hair to pull her head closer. They pulled away breathless taken back by the kiss. The kiss that they both longed for so desperately. Damon skimmed his hand down her body sending chills through her. He knew that Elena hadn't been touched like this in months. Everything felt so new and so much more heightened since it had been so long.

Goosebumps rippled over her thighs as Damon reached her center slipping two slender fingers into her already wet body. Instantly Elena arched her back digging his fingers deeper into her. This is how she wanted and loved being touched. A crooked grin spread over Damon's lips, he knew this is what she needed as much as she wanted to stray away from his touch. She loved him, and he was going to make her say it to him once again, he wasn't going to leave this time. He was here for good now.

**Elena's Point of View **

The look on Damon's face as I prevented the moans from slipping out wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking. I was trying to avoid his eyes and think of something else. It wasn't an easy task when a vampire whom you loved was fingering you very quickly. If I didn't do what Damon wanted me to, there was room for punishment on my part. Damon pulled his fingers out of me, and just as I thought he was done with me with his fingers, I felt something different. Something hot and wet run over my dripping woman hood. I just about screamed out loud when his tongue came in contact with my lips down under. Gripping the bed sheets frantically for some kind of support, my hips jutted forward accidentally.

Damon gripped my legs pulling my body closer to his face taking complete control over me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Elena. I've been away for much to long," He growled crawling on top of me again. I was weak under his stare. There was no stopping me now. I was going to let him ravish my body whether he was a killer or not. In one swift movement he had his arms around my body pulling me up against him. His shirt gone, and nothing but jeans separating us, I was more aroused then I had ever been. Our hips were pressed up against each others as Damon slowly started to grind his denim erection against my heat. My head fell against his shoulder as the friction was slowly building and my juices were all over the crotch of his jeans.

"Nice and wet, just the way I like it," I'd never heard Damon talk this dirty before. There were times when he would tease me and it would be a bit sexual, but this was a whole different level for Damon. He practically tossed me off his lap throwing me onto the bed and forcing me to my hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked knowing exactly what he was doing. My heart raced. I'd never done it like this before, so I had no idea what I was about to feel, not until his hard member easily slipped through my folds causing us both to moan. Damon pushed in as deep as he could my ass rubbing his hips. Damon was in control and dominating me. He knew how much I loved it.

Damon's Point of View

She was all mine, I was going to take her like there was no tomorrow. I had forgotten how warm and soft her body was. I had been gone for much too long. I started out slow, just to get her comfortable with this position and also just to get the feel of her body. I was surprised that she was letting me do this at all, but that just told me how much Elena wanted and needed to be with me. The flame of the sexual desire still burned within her.

I took a firm grip in her hips pulling her body back against my cock. I guided her body back and forth, and with her doing pretty much nothing she and I were both pretty content with that. Elena loved it when I was in control, she knew how rough I could be with her, and that's exactly what I was going to do tonight.

"Damon," the moan of my name fell from her lips lingering in my ears driving me onward even faster than before. Knowing Elena was being pleasured by me was one of the greatest pleasures I would ever receive. My body fell over top hers putting some of my weight on her and keeping the same pace. I wanted to be animalistic with Elena, I wanted her to want me.

**Elena's Point of View**

Damon rocked back and forth, deeper and deeper, his pace becoming faster as my moans were becoming more frequent. There was no holding them back now. It was too late for that. Damon already knew how much I needed this and how much I loved it. I was a puddle in his hands. The weight of him on top of me was mind numbing. I could feel every inch of his body moving on top of mine. It was rather erotic. I closed my eyes hoping just to think of him and everything he was doing to me, when a sharp pain entered my neck and blood dripped down my chest. Damon had taken his teeth and made two incisions drawing blood from my body. My knee's weakened and my mind got fuzzy. He didn't stop his thrust while he was drinking, if anything they were more heightened.

"You taste fucking delicious," He growled into my ear pulling my hair back away from my neck and drinking from me once more. I was becoming even more weak and it was hard to focus on what was going on around me. I wasn't going to last much longer. Everything went numb and I blacked out.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for two reasons well three. One: I haven't updated in ages. Two: This lemon was kinda lame and Three: It was the shortest chapter I've ever written. I feel so terrible, but I've been busy and haven't had a whole lot of time for a steamy lemon. I apologize. But to make up for this, I wrote another little story. It's called My Heart Gave Me Away. It's really cute and that shall be your treat for the 100 reviews! So you can hate me for this lame chapter, I understand.


	17. Steal Me Away

Damon's Point of View

To me, it looked like Elena was completely lifeless and that I had drained her of every drop of blood. That wasn't true because I would never do that to Elena. I bent down over top of her once more and listened clearly hearing a heartbeat and she was also breathing still. She had probably passed out because all of this was too much for her to handle. I kind of laughed it off. Elena thought that she was all tough and could handle anything I threw at her, but not now. She probably couldn't handle how rough I was being. I scooped her up in my arms and dressed her properly and put my clothes back on as well. Carrying her again I jumped out the window with a soft land and headed back home. She would be much more comfortable there.

**Elena's Point of View **

I tried remembering what had happened to me last. I woke up in a dark room figuring it was my own, but something struck me as wrong. This bed was way too comfortable to be my own. This room wasn't mine, I was somewhere else. At first I figured that I was just dreaming all this and the whole thing that happened with Damon was just another dream because they had been coming so frequently, I just knew to expect them. Again, though I pinched my arm and looked around and the scene didn't change. I looked around hoping that I would figure out where I was. It didn't take me long when I saw his tall dark handsome figure approaching the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up sleepy head," He was at the side of the bed in seconds pushing innocent strands of hair from my face. I was still very weak from what had happened. If it happened at all, I still couldn't remember clearly.

"Damon what am I doing here?" I wasn't ready to get up and storm out just yet, I wanted an explanation from him.

"Well after you passed out from me violently biting you and doing other wrong things to your body, I figured you would be more comfortable in my bed, you may have once told me how much you loved sleeping next to me in my big warm bed," There was no doubt that his bed was more comfortable than my own, but that didn't give him the right to take me away from my home.

"Damon, what were you thinking? What if Jenna or Jeremy were to come up and check on me and wonder where I am? You know what kind of panic that would put them in," I pulled the covers from my body and looked down. I was dressed in comfortable pajama's. "You dressed me?" I questioned. I must have really been in a state of unconsciousness for him to do all that and still get me over here without waking me.

"Well would you rather me bring you here naked?" That crooked grin was wider than ever. I felt the blood creep up into my cheeks. I would have woken up then and thrown a fit from the cool air. I couldn't stay here though. I needed out before I got too far in.

"Where do you think you are going," His body stood between mine and the door out. I heard a click and knew I was locked in here with him.

"Let me out now Damon, I need to get home before morning comes," I spoke sternly. I couldn't look at his face. It had been too long and if I looked into those crystal blue eyes again, I wouldn't be able to walk away now.

"I will be able to do that, but morning is far away from now and you are staying with me and relaxing. You did black out Elena, don't forget that," He walked forward pushing me back closer and closer to that big bed that was just tempting me.

"I don't, but I do need to get back home," I lightly pushed against his chest trying to move his stone hard body. He didn't budge of course. He took hold of my wrists holding me in my place without any trouble.

"Please tell me why you are fighting me Elena, you seemed to be very accepting of me earlier," He tipped my head up with a gentle push of his fingers under my chin. That simple gesture was enough to get my blood pumping. It showed how much control he really had over me. I didn't have an explanation for why I let him ravish me earlier, but I wasn't going to let him take control again. I kept eye contact from him.

"God damnit Elena, look at me," He jerked my face down forcing me to make eye contact with him. My heart about melted and poured right out of me when I saw the look in his eyes. Here I was hurting him again and I really didn't have a reason for it. I did but it didn't make a whole lot of sense for the actions that happened earlier in my bedroom. "Tell me why I can't have you? Tell me why you won't love me?" He begged desperately wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, only making it harder to breathe.

"I can't explain Damon, I just can't be with,"

"Someone who murdered their own brother, right. Elena that was 3 months ago. I'm tired of the same excuse. I did it because Stefan was going to stop at nothing. He was going to kill me and maybe even you. There was nothing more for me to do. What would you have done in that situation. I was only doing it for the one that I loved," the tears started to come once more. He says it was all out of love, maybe he was right. Maybe if he hadn't done something Stefan would kill us both. I knew that he was going to probably kill his brother, and things would never be the same between us. There weren't a whole lot of other options for Damon. Why couldn't I just be happy with him.

"Elena, let me make you happy, let me be the man that you want me to be. I'll stop my bad behavior. I'll do anything you want," He took my face in his again. "All I ask in return, is you're happiness and love Elena, that's all I could ever want because I don't know how much longer I can go without you," He was admitting that he needed me to live and breathe. Damon's heart may have stopped beating, but that didn't mean that he didn't love.

"When a vampire loves, they really love," I mumbled slightly relaxing into his embrace. I remembered Stefan had told that to me once. I'd just have to face it. I was being stubborn and my brain wasn't listening to my heart. I needed to be doing the opposite because so far listening to my brain had gotten me nowhere, nowhere but heart break. I wrapped my arms around his body resting my face against his shoulder.

"And when a vampire hurts, they really hurt," I spoke back to him. He lightly stroked my hair with his hand keeping me cradled against his shoulder. Damon has suffered more pain than anyone I have ever met. I'd have to start thinking with my heart. My heart started to pound again in my chest. I mumbled something into his shoulder that sounded a little something like

"I love you,"

A/N: Well I don't know if this is going to be my last chapter or not. It's up to all you guys whether or not this is the end. It could be because I don't know what else to do for this story, but if you guys have any ideas please tell me


	18. I Feel Fine

Elena's Point of View A few Weeks later

I was pretty sure that Damon and I had stayed up all night last night. We never left the bed either, well maybe once to go get a shower, but we were right back in the bed after words. I didn't think I would last that long, and I really didn't think Damon was going to last that long. I was mistaken.

The sun was peeking through the curtains bringing some warmth to me. I was perfectly comfortable here in Damon's arms though. He kept me warm and comfortable. I figured he was sleeping now, I was surprised that I was still awake, but the action last night had kept me pretty awake. We'd be sleeping for most of the night tonight no doubt.

"You're not asleep yet," I felt the vibrations from his voice against my ear. I looked up into his face and his eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed and at ease.

"I'm not tired yet," I mumbled trying to get as close to him as possible. I was a little sore from the multiple bite marks coving my body and my thighs from well, Damon. I was going to ask him for some blood when I woke up, but right now the wounds from him gave my body a good ache that would help me sleep better. He turned slightly making his grip on me tighter.

"You are strong willed I will say, even I'm tired. How does that happen?" His chin rested nicely on the top of my head. His steady breathing was putting me to sleep now. I wasn't going to be awake for much longer.

"Not sure Damon, you were the one doing all the work though," I teased playfully remember how the events of last night had happened. He flipped us over so I was lying on top of him under the covers.

"God, you're so beautiful," He pushed the hair out of my face and just stared at me like I was some kind of painting on his wall, like I was the most important thing to him. I didn't mind that one bit. I would say the same to him, but it was kind of odd to call a man beautiful. He was beyond handsome, sexy and overly attractive. I didn't have one word to describe how he looked. He rest my face against his cool skin but suddenly got a sick nauseating sensation in my stomach. I jumped from his arms running the bathroom and heaving what was in my stomach into the bowl of the toilet. He was at my side in seconds rubbing my back looking at me frantically for answers.

"Sorry Damon, you didn't need to see that," I flushed it and felt really drained and in a need for sleep. That was completely random and odd.

"Don't be sorry," He pulled me back up slowly guiding me to the bed. He crawled back into bed with me holding me tight. "Are you alright?" I checked myself mentally checking for signs of illness.

"I feel fine actually, just a little tired is all," Damon gulped and just stared at me. I only saw that face when something was really bothering him.

"Don't worry about it Damon, I feel fine," Let's just get some sleep,"

A/N: I know slight cliffhanger right there but that just may hold a possibility for sequel! YAY tell me what you think is gonna happen next


	19. Final Author's note

This is just an author's note!

I am informing everyone who has read this story and reviewed that the sequel is up and I'm currently writing the second chapter to it. It's called "The Sickness Within Me" So go check it out hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :D


End file.
